Mini Winchesters
by Mila SomerAckles
Summary: Sam y Dean ayudan a Castiel en una misión cuando alguien los convierte en niños. Ahora Castiel debe encontrar la forma de regresarlos a la normalidad. No yaoi. También aparecen Bobby y Gabriel!
1. Trickster

**MINI WINCHESTERS**

**Disclaimer: Sam y Dean Winchester de Supernatural le pertenecen a CW y a Eric Kripke no a mí!**

_**A/N: Hola a todos! Esta es mi segunda historia de esta excelente serie…Hace tiempo tenía esta idea en la cabeza así que decidí convertirla en una historia. Atención: Pequeño spoiler de la Quinta temporada de Supernatural, por si no saben quién es el trickster todavía, quedan advertidos… Digo "pequeño" porque la historia no se va enfocar en algún suceso de esa temporada ni va a tener otros spoilers de gran magnitud, así que tranquilos… **_

_**La historia sucede antes del capítulo Hammer of the Gods de la quinta temporada.**_

_**Gracias por leer y espero que les guste. **_

_Pensamientos_

"Hablando"

CAPÍTULO I: TRICKSTER

Sam y Dean habían terminado un caso y se disponían a descansar en uno de los hoteles cerca de New Orleans. Ambos tiraron sus cosas en el piso de la habitación y Dean se lanzó sobre la cama, totalmente exhausto después del trabajo que les había tocado ese día.

"Uff.. por fin vamos a descansar! Nos costó mucho trabajo matar a ese wendigo… lo único que pienso ahora es comer y dormir una buena siesta!" exclamó Dean.

"Tú lo único que piensas es en comida, Dean" se burló Sam.

"Jaja claro que no, también pienso en mujeres y en la siesta… Sabes, deberíamos de ir a un bar para relajarnos y conocer otras chicas y quién sabe, tal vez nos toque una noche de suerte! Que dices?"

"Cielos Dean, tú nunca te cansas verdad?"

"Vamos Sammy, anímate! vamos al bar a conquistarlas todas, te parece?"

En eso el estómago de Dean rugió y Sam se empezó a burlar de él: "Jaja yo creo que primero alimentas a tu estómago y después piensas en otra cosa"

"mmm… creo que tienes razón… ordenaré una pizza"

Dean se dio cuenta que no traía su celular así que le preguntó a su hermano.

"Oye Sam! Has visto mi celular?"

"Si… está en mi mochila, búscalo! Lo habías dejado en el Impala así que decidí traerlo" respondió Sam desde el baño.

Dean empezó a buscar entre las cosas de Sam hasta que encontró su celular, luego dio la vuelta y se llevó tremendo susto al ver una persona parada frente a él...

"Cielos Cas, que susto me diste! Ya te dije que dejes de hacer eso! Para eso existen las puertas… primero se toca y después se entra" dijo Dean algo molesto.

"Pero respeté tu espacio personal, así que no miro relevante que me digas eso." respondió Castiel.

"Cuando me muera del susto lo vas a considerar relevante" dijo Dean sarcásticamente.

"Lo lamento, pero tengo algo importante que decirles… donde está tu hermano?"

"Sam está..."

"Cas? Que haces aquí?" interrumpió Sam cuando venía saliendo del baño.

"Al parecer, el señor ¨Me aparezco a la hora que quiero¨ tiene algo importante que decirnos" respondió Dean.

Castiel quedó viendo a Dean y luego dirigió su mirada a Sam "Así es… últimamente han sucedido hechos extraños en un pueblo cercano a esta zona."

"¿Qué clase de hechos extraños?"

"Fantasmas famosos, ovnis, cerdos voladores, humanos que dicen ser rescatados por héroes ficticios, casas- "

"Espera un momento… acaso dijiste cerdos voladores?" interrumpió Dean sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

"Así es… son la clase de cosas extrañas que haría un ser poderoso para burlarse de la gente." Cas le respondió.

"Quieres decir que probablemente nos enfrentamos a un trickster?"

"No es cualquier trickster, creo que se trata de Gabriel… es por esa razón que quiero que me ayuden"

"Está bien te ayudaremos…Por lo que se ve, nunca nos vamos a deshacer de ese tipo y sus bromas pesadas! " exclamó Dean.

"Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos" dijo Castiel levantando sus manos hacia los dos hermanos.

Dean se alejó de él e inmediatamente le dijo: "Espera! Nada de teletransportarse! Ya te dije lo que me pasa cuando haces eso…Además, estamos cansados, acabamos de matar un wendigo… Recuerda que nosotros somos humanos, no tenemos baterías adicionales para reemplazar las que ya están usadas…"

Sam no aguantaba las ganas de reírse después de las palabras de su hermano, pero Dean tenía razón estaban cansados. "Dean tiene razón Cas, si quieres mañana temprano te ayudamos."

#############

Al día siguiente, Dean y Sam llegaron al pueblo donde iban a investigar el caso. Una vez allí, interrogaron algunos pobladores que habían sido testigos de los sucesos extraños. Luego, se trasladaron al hotel para encontrarse con Castiel.

"Parece que tienes razón Castiel, creo que Gabriel está en este pueblo. Estas son las clases de bromas que le gusta hacer…" dijo Sam.

"Si, estas personas parecían locas cuando nos contaron la parte de los cerdos voladores! Hubieras visto la cara de esos tontos." dijo Dean burlándose.

"Creo que sé donde está Gabriel… En un viejo almacén en las afueras del pueblo" declaró Castiel.

"Estas seguro?"preguntó Sam

"Si, hay muchas señales que indican que él se encuentra en ese lugar"

"Vamos allá entonces… pero en carro" resaltó Dean.

Castiel suspiró en derrota y los dos hermanos salieron de la habitación seguido del ángel, se montaron al carro y se dirigieron al viejo almacén.

Cuando llegaron, empezaron a recorrer el lugar en busca de Gabriel, pero se dieron cuenta que el lugar estaba vacío. En eso, Sam empezó a sentir que algo malo ocurría así que decidió decírselos a sus acompañantes: "De casualidad no sienten algo raro?"

"Pues para ser sincero, yo me siento raro como si tuviera un hormigueo en el cuerpo" respondió Dean.

"Sensación rara? De que hablan?" preguntó Castiel dándose la vuelta para ver a los Winchester pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que los hermanos habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

"Dean? Sam? Adonde se fueron?" Nada… un silencio sepulcral rodeó el almacén.

_Esto debe ser obra del trickster_

De repente, Castiel sintió que le jalaron la gabardina y dirigió su mirada hacia al piso. Lo que vió lo impactó en cierta forma… Dos niños pequeños estaban a sus pies; uno tenía como 2 años y el otro 6. "Que hacen aquí?" preguntó el ángel confundido.

"Cash! Cashtel" escuchó decir al menor de los niños.

"Mi nombre es Castiel, como supieron que me llamaba así?"

"De que hablas Cash somos nosotros! Yo soy Dean y este Sammy" dijo Dean señalando a su hermanito.

"QUE? DEAN? No puede ser! Que te pasó?"

"No lo sé… Después de sentir algo raro nos convertimos en niños."

"Sin duda alguna el trickster es el culpable de este incidente" dijo Castiel.

"Ja ja ja miren a quién tenemos aquí!" dijo una voz misteriosa.

Los tres voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz y miraron a un hombre alto, pelo negro y chaqueta café. Sin duda alguna, este hombre tenía una apariencia diferente a Gabriel, pero todos sabían que él acostumbra a cambiar su apariencia todo el tiempo.

"Quién eres tú?" preguntó Castiel.

"Quién soy yo? Jaja yo que pensé que ya lo sabían"

Castiel lo quedó viendo seriamente e intentó acercarse, "Gabriel? Detente inmediatamente y devuelve a estos muchachos su apariencia normal."

"Gabriel? Y ese quién es? El cartero? Mmm… dejame adivinar tu abuelito" se burló el trickster.

"Deja las bromas Gabriel!" dijo enfadado Castiel.

Mientras tanto Sam y Dean estaban asustados, no sabían quién era ese hombre misterioso porque no se parecía ni actuaba como el trickster que habían enfrentado anteriormente.

"Whaaa! Deanie, tengo miedoo! No me gushta eshe hombe!" lloró Sam colocándose detrás de su hermano.

"Tranquilo Sammy yo te protegeré! No dejaré que ese hombre malo te haga algo!" respondió Dean tratando de parecer valiente, pero en realidad estaba muerto del miedo. "Vamos cash tu puedes con él!"

"Aww que conmovedor… los pequeños apoyan a su guardián! Creo que voy a vomitar, esto parece una telenovela!"exclamó el trickster.

Castiel se quedó pensativo y enseguida entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Gabriel no había cambiado su apariencia como él creía, este trickster era diferente.

"Tú no eres Gabriel verdad? Tú eres otro trickster!"

"BINGO! Bravo! Pensé que nunca lo captarían, yo no soy ese tipo."

"Quién eres? Te exijo que retornes a estos muchachos a la normalidad."

"Tú no estás en la posición de exigir nada! Además, no voy a regresarlos a la normalidad, así se van a quedar por un buen tiempo jaja eso les pasa por querer matarme! Aunque te diré que quería hacer lo mismo contigo pero por alguna razón no pude… así que la pregunta aquí sería: qué eres tú? "

Dicho eso, el trickster desapareció ante la mirada enojada de Castiel y los mini Winchester.

"Adonde se fue? No puede ser!" dijo Castiel.

#############

_**A/N: Qué hará Castiel con los Winchester ahora? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo jejeje, gracias por leer! No se les olvide dejar reviews para saber su opinión y así poder continuar la historia. **_


	2. Chibis al ataque!

**Disclaimer: Sam y Dean Winchester de Supernatural le pertenecen a CW y a Eric Kripke no a mí!**

_**A/N: Hola! Considero que no calculé bien las edades de los Winchester en el primer capítulo, así que quiero agregarle unos añitos más… Dean 8 y Sam 4 **_

_**Agradezco a todos los lectores, especialmente a las personas que dejaron comentarios; me encanta leerlos jeje**_

_**Sammynanci:**__** Hola! Gracias por tu lindo comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Comparto tu opinión acerca de la 5 temporada, quedé muy triste después del final de temporada (considerando que era el final que Kripke le quería dar a la serie), lo bueno es que hay 6 temporada! Sii!**_

**# # # # # # # # #**

_**Bueno, espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo…**_

_**Pensamientos**_

"**Hablando"**

**##### cambio de escena**

CAPÍTULO II: Chibis al ataque!

Castiel no podía creer lo que había pasado, el trickster desapareció enfrente de sus ojos y él no pudo detenerlo.

"Adonde se fue? No puede ser!" repetía varias veces Castiel.

"Ya, Sam, no llores, el hombre malo se fue…" consolaba Dean a su hermanito "Le diré a Cash que nos lleve a otra parte, tranquilízate."

Sam se calmó un poco y limpió las lágrimas de su cara, luego agarró la mano de Dean y los dos caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el ángel.

Castiel se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a un niño llamándolo: "Cash? cash?". El ángel dirigió su mirada a los pequeños y se puso a pensar en que iba hacer con los hermanos ahora que estaban convertidos en niños. "Si Dean, que sucede?"

"Sammy y yo tenemos hambe"

"Ah? Tienen hambre en un momento así?"

"Cash hambe!" repitió Sam.

"Primero debo trasladarlos a un lugar seguro, corren demasiado riesgo si los llevo a un lugar público. Además, en esa forma son muy vulnerables."

"Entonces pasemos comprando comida" sugirió Dean.

"No…"

Sam y Dean lo quedaron viendo con ojitos de cachorro y pronto les empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojitos. Los dos hermanitos empezaron a llorar al mismo tiempo y Castiel no sabía qué hacer, el ruido que hacían era insoportable.

"Whaaa! TENEMOS HAMBE CASHTEL!"decían los Winchester en medio de lágrimas mientras se abrazaban entre sí.

_Y ahora qué hago? A mí no me enseñaron a ser niñera de dos revoltosos! Debe existir una forma de arreglar esto! _

Según Castiel, aquella escena parecía sacada de una mala pesadilla, por lo que decidió que no había más elección que llevar a los revol… es decir, a los Winchester a comer.

"Está bien, está bien, los llevaré! Pero dejen de hacer tanto escándalo!"

Los hermanos se quedaron viendo y gritaron de la emoción: "SI! Cashtel nos llevará a comer! "

"Qué quieren comer?"

"Hamburguesa!" gritó Dean.

"No! yo queyo pollo!" dijo Sam.

"Hamburguesa!" "Pollo!" "Hamburguesa!" "POLLOOO!" "HAMBURGUESAAA!"

Castiel quedó viendo a los dos hermanos y se llevó la mano a la cara pensando:

_Por el amor de Dios! y yo que pensé que los humanos adultos eran más complicados! Ahora entiendo que los niños son peores! En qué lío me he metido!_

_###########_

Después de una hora de discusiones, la situación había sido arreglada, los hermanos comieron pollo debido a que Dean perdió en piedra, papel o tijera y ahora se encontraban en la habitación del hotel.

Por un lado, Sam y Dean estaban brincando en las camas mientras Castiel trataba de pensar en la identidad y la ubicación del trickster.

"Cash?"

"Si, Sam?"

"Baño"

Al escuchar esta palabra, el ángel se puso algo incomodo porque presentía que algo desagradable estaba por venir.

"No me digas que… tengo que… cambiar…. Pañales?" preguntó Castiel algo nervioso.

"No Cash, lo que Sammy quiere decir es que necesita ir al baño, pero necesita tu ayuda para abrir la puerta porque no alcanza."

"Aahh es eso! Está bien, puedes ir…" dijo Castiel abriendo la puerta del baño y totalmente aliviado de escuchar que no tenía que cambiar pañales.

Después de un rato, Castiel decidió que tenía que buscar al trickster para poder liberarse de este castigo…

"Escuchen… debo buscar al trickster para que los regrese a la normalidad pero para eso debo dejarlos solos, comprenden?"

"Si, cash" respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"He colocado sal en las puertas y en las ventanas como medida de precaución pero necesito que no salgan de esta habitación por ningún motivo! Dean estas a cargo, si pasa algo llámame…" dijo Castiel desapareciendo rápido del lugar.

Una hora más tarde, los hermanos se encontraban viendo televisión cuando alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente corriendo la sal que estaba en la puerta. Sam y Dean saltaron de la cama y corrieron hacia al baño para esconderse pero era demasiado tarde porque el hombre corrió detrás de ellos y evitó que se encerraran.

"Pero mira que tenemos aquí… si son los hermanitos Winchester convertidos en unos pequeños mocosos! Y yo que pensé que solo eran rumores, pero ahora voy aprovechar esta oportunidad para obtener lo que quiero." dijo el hombre maliciosamente.

En ese instante, los ojos del hombre cambiaron y Dean supo que se trataba de un demonio. También sabía que debían de actuar rápido si querían salir de allí vivos, así que golpeó al hombre en la rodilla y salió corriendo junto a Sam. Sin embargo, el sujeto agarró a Sam por detrás y sacó un cuchillo colocándolo en su cuello.

"Alto allí Dean! Si te mueves un poco, mataré a tu hermano."

"Sammy! Suéltalo!" gritó Dean angustiado.

El pequeño Dean se encontraba totalmente paralizado, no sabía qué hacer para salvar a Sam ya que su 'problemita' no lo ayudaría a detener a ese malvado.

"Escucha atentamente chiquillo, quiero que me entregues la Colt inmediatamente o no volverás a ver a tu hermano!"

"Ahh! Shueltame! Deanie, Ayúdame!" gritaba Sam tratando de escapar de los brazos del malvado.

"Cállate o te rebano en pedacitos!"

"No s- no se… de que me hablas" tartamudeó Dean.

"Claro que sabes a lo que me refiero… Estoy seguro que si tú no la tienes tal vez ese guardián tuyo la tenga, así que no te me hagas el inocente! Si no me la entregas, lo mato ahora!"

Dean sabía que no podía mentirle a este individuo ya que la vida de Sam estaba en riesgo. También sabía que al entregarle la Colt este demonio los mataría, así que necesitaba tiempo.

"Whaa! Suéltame! Suéltame!" gritaba Sam.

"CALLATE! Ya me tienes harto! Este será tu fin chiquillo…" dijo el demonio a punto de herir a Sam.

"NOOOO! SAMMY!"

######## Fin Cap. 2 ########

_**A/N: *Insertar risa malvada* Que hará Dean para salvar a su hermanito? Podrá alguien rescatar a los Winchester a tiempo? Porqué el cielo es azul?(jaja es broma) Todo esto y más lo leerán en el siguiente capítulo! **_**;)**

_**Por favor, dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones y de esa forma continuar la historia… bye! **_


	3. En casa de Bobby

_**A/N: Agradezco a los lectores una vez más, principalmente a los que dejan comentarios:**_

_**Esther: **__**Gracias por tu comentario! Para serte sincera soy nueva escribiendo fics, así que me cuesta un poco organizar mis ideas jeje (sorry x eso). **_

_**Trataré de subir los capítulos una vez a la semana o tal vez dos veces dependiendo de los reviews y la situación…**_

#######

CAPÍTULO III: EN CASA DE BOBBY

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Dean y Sam se encontraban en una situación muy peligrosa ya que un demonio había entrado a la habitación y estaba a punto de lastimar a Sam._

"CALLATE! Ya me tienes harto! Este será tu fin chiquillo…" dijo el demonio a punto de herir a Sam.

"NOOO! SAMMY!" gritó Dean desesperado.

Todo parecía perdido, su hermano se encontraba en las garras del demonio y estaba a punto de matarlo y para variar no existían posibilidades de que Dean pudiese ayudar a su hermano en esa condición. Sin embargo, algo inesperado estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Alguien apuñaló por detrás al demonio, matándolo instantáneamente y Sam se liberó de sus garras. Dean no podía creer lo que pasó hasta que vió a Castiel parado enfrente de ellos.

"Cash! Me shalvaste!" dijo Sam emocionado.

"Justo a tiempo Cash! Sammy estas bien?" preguntó Dean examinando a Sam para ver si estaba herido.

"Si, eshtoy ben…"

"Se encuentran bien los dos?" preguntó Castiel revisando el cuerpo del sujeto para asegurarse de que estaba muerto.

"Si estamos bien" respondió Dean.

"Cómo entró ese demonio aquí, si las puertas y ventanas estaban con sal? Qué buscaba?"

"No lo sé, solo abrió la puerta y entró, todo fue tan rápido! Él quería que le diéramos la Colt."

"La Colt? Eso quiere decir que este demonio sabía que ustedes tenían este problema y aprovechó a que yo no estaba para matarlos y de paso robarse la Colt."

"Pero cómo se dio cuenta?" preguntó Dean.

"Es posible que nos haya visto anteriormente, recuerda que los rumores se esparcen rápido así que lo más seguro es que otros ya saben de su situación e intenten hacer lo mismo, por lo que es importante que los traslade a un lugar seguro."

##################

Mientras tanto en otra región…

Bobby se encontraba en su casa leyendo unos papeles cuando de pronto vio a Castiel parado enfrente de él.

"Rayos, me asustaste Castiel! Que haces aquí?"

"Tío Bobby!" gritó Sam y corrió abrazarlo seguido de Dean.

Bobby quedó viendo al ángel confuso y preguntó:

"Qué sucede? Quienes son estos niños?"

"Ellos son Dean y Sam."

"QUEEE? Cómo… Cómo pasó esto?"

Castiel empezó a contarle todos los acontecimientos y trató de calmar al cazador porque estaba totalmente sorprendido de lo que había sucedido.

"Tío Bobby?"

"Si, Dean?"

"Podemos jugar en la sala?"

"Sí, quédate con tu hermano y jueguen un rato mientras Cas y yo hablamos"

Sam y Dean salieron corriendo hacia la sala, mientras el cazador y el ángel se quedaron en la habitación para discutir.

"Qué vamos hacer para que ellos regresen a la normalidad si no sabemos quién es el trickster?" preguntó Bobby.

"El único que puede saber la identidad del trickster es Gabriel, por lo que es necesario hablar con él pero no podía dejar a los hermanos solos así que los traje aquí."

"Y cómo piensas hacer eso? Por lo que sé, el tipo no aparece en las páginas amarillas."

Cuando Castiel se disponía a contestar fueron interrumpidos por un grito. El cazador y el ángel se quedaron viendo y corrieron a la sala lo más rápido posible.

"Que sucede? Nos están atacando?" exclamó Bobby.

"No creo que sea eso…" dijo Castiel.

"No! esh mío" le dijo Sam a Dean.

"Yo lo quiero!"

"Noooo…"

"Dámelo! Tío Bobby, Sam no me quiere dar el osito!"

"Osito? De dónde lo sacaron?" preguntó Bobby.

"Eshtaba en la mesa" respondió Sam.

"En la mesa? Pero si yo-"

"Dámelo!" le dijo Dean a Sam.

"Noo!"

"Suficiente! Sam comparte el osito con tu hermano."

Sam asintió con la cabeza y le entregó el osito a Dean, quién al ver la cara de tristeza de su hermano le dijo: "Si quieres podemos jugar los dos, Sammy"

"De verash?" preguntó Sam emocionado.

"Claro!"

Al ver que la situación estaba resuelta, Bobby y Castiel decidieron ir a la otra habitación para continuar con su conversación.

"Uff! Soy demasiado viejo para estas cosas… no tengo ni la menor idea de donde salió ese oso pero por lo menos distraerá a los hermanos mientras nosotros resolvemos esto." dijo Bobby.

"Tienes razón, créeme que no los quieres ver aburridos…" resaltó Castiel pensando en todo lo que tuvo que pasar anteriormente.

De repente, Sam y Dean entraron corriendo a la habitación.

"Tío Bobby! El osho está vivo!" gritó Sam.

"Nos quiere atrapar! Ayúdanos!" dijo Dean

Bobby suspiró y empezó a tranquilizar a los Winchester.

"Tranquilos, el oso no pue-"

En ese momento, el cazador y el ángel se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver un oso de peluche gigante enfrente de ellos.

"PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESO?" preguntó Bobby asombrado.

"Parece… un oso de peluche ambulante" contestó seriamente Castiel.

"No me digas? Y con sólo verlo te diste cuenta?" dijo Bobby sarcásticamente.

_Nunca voy a entender el comportamiento humano_ pensaba Castiel.

"Me refiero a qué hace esa cosa aquí!" exclamó Bobby.

"Whaaa! Osho malo nosh quiere comeerr!" gritaban los hermanitos.

"Sam, Dean, escóndanse rápido!"ordenó Castiel.

Los niños se escondieron debajo de la mesa mientras Bobby y Castiel preparaban las armas para "matar" al oso.

Bobby apuntó su rifle e hizo varios disparos pero el oso seguía acercándose poco a poco.

"Castiel! Desaparece ese oso!" gritaba Bobby.

"No puedo, recuerda que no tengo la mayoría de mis poderes!"

"Qué vamos hacer para deshacernos de esa cosa? Las armas no funcionan y esa bola de pelos se acerca cada vez más a nosotros! "

"Tiene que existir otra forma de aniquilarlo… tal vez si usamos fuego podamos quemarlo." sugirió Castiel.

"Aquí tengo una luz de bengala, préndela!"

El ángel agarró la luz de bengala y la prendió inmediatamente, se acercó al oso y la lanzó pero el oso de peluche desapareció en ese momento ante la mirada atónita de los cazadores. Sin duda alguna, lo que más les sorprendió fue que en ese momento escucharon la voz de una persona misteriosa.

"Jajaja, Que gracioso! Titular para los periódicos de mañana: Cazadores asustados huyen de un despiadado oso de peluche!"

##########

_**A/N: Quién será la persona misteriosa? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo! **_

_**Por favor, dejen Reviews para poder continuar la historia. **_


	4. Gabriel

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural le pertenecen a Mil- quiero decir a CW y a Eric Kripke! (Alguien sabe si es necesario poner esto en cada capítulo? Sabemos perfectamente a quienes pertenecen pero uno tiene derecho a soñar jajaja)**

_**A/N: Hola! Gracias a todos los lectores y aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, el cual incluye una conversación entre Gabriel, Castiel y Bobby! **_

_**También agradezco a las personas que dejaron comentarios, en la parte inferior les respondo ok?**_

CAPÍTULO IV: GABRIEL

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Bobby, Castiel y los Winchester intentaban matar a un oso de peluche gigante cuando sucedió algo inesperado._

"Tiene que existir otra forma de aniquilarlo… tal vez si usamos fuego podamos quemarlo." sugirió Castiel.

"Aquí tengo una luz de bengala, préndela!"

El ángel agarró la luz de bengala y la prendió inmediatamente, se acercó al oso y la lanzó pero el oso de peluche desapareció en ese momento ante la mirada atónita de los cazadores. Sin duda alguna, lo que más les sorprendió fue que en ese momento escucharon la voz de una persona misteriosa.

"Jajaja, Que gracioso! Titular para los periódicos de mañana: Cazadores asustados huyen de un despiadado oso de peluche!"

El cazador y el ángel vieron hacia donde provenía la voz y se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de quién se trataba.

"Gabriel! Sabía que algo raro estaba sucediendo." declaró Castiel.

"Hola hermano, ha pasado tiempo… para serte sincero, me encanta jugar con ustedes, es divertido."

"Así que tú fuiste el que convirtió a los Winchester en niños?"preguntó Bobby.

Gabriel lo quedó viendo confuso e inmediatamente vio a los niños que estaban debajo de la mesa y supo lo que había pasado.

"Qué? Es en enserio? Convirtieron a los Winchester en muñequitos coleccionables! Jajaja que gracioso."

"No le miro lo gracioso" le respondió Bobby enojado.

"Pues para mí resulta muy gracioso! Castiel, como se siente cambiar pañales? No me digas que renunciaste a tu vida por hacerla de niñera? jajaja Imagínate cuando se enteren…" se burló Gabriel.

"Suficiente Gabriel, dinos quién le hizo esto a los hermanos! Sé que no fuiste tú, así que lo más seguro es que conoces al trickster que lo hizo." dijo Castiel.

"Quee? Estas diciendo que este sujeto no fue el culpable? Yo creo que es todo lo contrario." acusó el cazador mirando a Gabriel con desconfianza.

"Vaya, vaya…que cálido recibimiento abuelo! Oye, creo que todos esos años que llevas te han vuelto cascarrabias…. Déjame decirte que te equivocaste de sujeto, yo soy más creativo, no los convertiría en niños sino que jugaría con sus mentes tal y como están." contestó Gabriel.

"No me llames abuelo! dime qué haces aquí entonces?" exclamó Bobby.

"Un momento abuelo, tú te haces o eres tonto? Ustedes me llamaron para que viniera a este lugar."

Bobby lo miro con furia y agarró su rifle dispuesto a dispararle en la cabeza, no iba a permitir que este sujeto lo insultara.

"Callate! Tú eres el imbécil aquí! Nosotros no-"

"Bobby tranquilízate! Gabriel tiene razón, yo lo invoqué." Le dijo Castiel.

"Din din din… Bravo, tenemos un ganador!"se burló el trickster.

"Escucha Gabriel, necesitamos que uses tus poderes para que regreses a la normalidad a estos muchachos." explicó Castiel.

"Entiendo su situación, pero yo no puedo hacer nada."

"Cómo que no puedes hacer nada? Por lo que sé, tú eres más poderoso que un trickster y puedes revertir cualquier cosa!" le dijo Bobby casi gritándole.

"En primer lugar, los hechizos de un trickster sólo pueden ser revertidos por el mismo trickster que los realizó y en segundo lugar, debes tener cuidado con tu lengua si no quieres que te convierta en un pañal desechable!"

"Tranquilo, no queremos problemas sólo queremos que identifiques al trickster y nos ayudes a revertir esta situación." intervino Castiel.

"Está bien… les ayudaré, pero sólo porque estoy aburrido y los Winchester me caen bien. A ver, dime cómo era ese sujeto…"

"El trickster era alto, blanco, pelo negro y traía puesto una chaqueta café, aunque llevaba un amuleto extraño alrededor de su cuello."

"Mmm.. un amuleto dices? Ya sé quién es!" Gabriel rodó los ojos y continuó hablando "este tipo se llama Argus, es un trickster que le gustan las bromas pesadas… para serte sincero, será muy difícil convencerlo que revierta todo, así que lo más seguro es que tengan que matarlo, pero ese es su trabajo como cazadores o no?"

"Argus? Estas seguro que es él?" preguntó Castiel.

"Por supuesto, ya te dije que lo conozco y parece ser que hoy es su día de suerte porque ese tipo me cae mal, siempre pasa imitando mis bromas, es fastidioso!"

"Nos ayudarás entonces?"

"Sí lo haré, pero les advierto una cosa… yo no soy niñera de esos chiquillos eh? Nos podrán acompañar en este viaje pero ustedes se encargarán de ellos, quedó claro? Yo no cambio pañales, ni preparo leche, ni leo cuentos…"

"Eres fastidioso, lo sabías?" dijo Bobby sarcásticamente.

"Como sea… Escuchen con atención, averiguaré la ubicación de Argus mientras tanto preparen a los muñequitos y las armas… Nos vemos luego."

Gabriel desapareció rápido, dejando a Castiel y a Bobby solos.

"Ese tipo es un desgraciado! Estás seguro que nos ayudará?" preguntó Bobby.

"Para ser sincero no confío en él completamente, pero es el único que nos puede ayudar en esta situación; aunque tengo pensado seguirlo por cualquier cosa."

"Espera un momento! No me dejarás cuidando a Sam y Dean? No sé si te has dado cuenta pero yo no puedo cuidar niños en mi actual situación, así que no te me hagas el chico listo!"

Castiel lo quedó viendo y supo que Bobby tenía razón, él mismo había cuidado a los Winchester y sabía que no era trabajo fácil; de hecho, estuvo a punto de mandarlos a otro lado con tal de salir del problema.

"Pensé que tenías más experiencia en este asunto." respondió el ángel.

"Yo no tengo experiencia, acaso me miras con cara de niñera? Cómo hago para cuidarlos?"

"Para empezar, creo que deberías de arreglar el desorden que hicieron los hermanos."

"Desorden? De que hab-"

Bobby no terminó la oración cuando observó que los papeles que estaba leyendo anteriormente estaban llenos de garabatos y dibujos.

"Mis papeles! Cuando pasó esto? Porque no me-"

El cazador volteó para ver a Castiel pero resultó que el ángel se había marchado.

"Rayos! Porque siempre hace eso? Y ahora que voy hacer con los traviesos!"

#########

_**A/N: Parece ser que Gabriel no se lleva bien con Bobby pero ahora tendrán que trabajar juntos, cómo resultará eso? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo…**_

_**No se les olvide dejar Reviews, me motivan bastante!**_

_**Les agradezco por sus comentarios:**_

_**Esther: **__**Hola que tal? Te diré que Bobby pasará por una situación similar a la tuya, sabrá lo que significa cuidar a los Winchester jejeje veamos como resulta eso! ;) saludos **_

_**Cristycat: **__**Hola! Parece ser que se te cumplió el deseo, Gabriel apareció en este capítulo y va a formar parte del equipo contra Argus, pero las cosas no van a ser tan sencillas… mejor no digo nada más **_

_**Sammynanci: **__**Hola como estas? Claro que me puedes llamar así, no hay problema**__** Para serte sincera me tiene intrigada el misterioso escape de Sam, me preocupa que alguien con malas intenciones lo haya hecho, eso significaría que los Winchester tendrían problemas otra vez (bueno hay que admitir que ellos se meten en muchos jeje).**_

_**Hablando de la historia, pues me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos y déjame decirte que Bobby seguirá como "niñero oficial" de los Winchester por ahora, asi que Cas se salva Jajaja saludos! **_

_**Atenea: **__**Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, me agrada que te guste la idea general de la historia… pues te diré que podrás disfrutar de mini Dean y mini Sam por un buen tiempo así que no te preocupes jeje… **_

_**Rosa House Wilson: **__**Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado, trataré de subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible… **_

_**3R: **__**Hola! Te agradezco por tu comentario y me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la historia y le des seguimiento. **_


	5. Como perros y gatos

_**A/N: Gracias por leer y aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**_

CAPÍTULO V: COMO PERROS Y GATOS

Castiel se había marchado hace unas horas y Bobby había decidido buscar más información sobre Argus. Los Winchester estaban corriendo alrededor de la casa y como es de esperarse, la situación no era alentadora para el cazador ya que no se podía concentrar en lo absoluto con tremendo escándalo.

"Dean! Sam! Dejen de hacer tanto ruido! Mejor vengan ayudarme…" gritó Bobby desde el escritorio.

"Aww… pero nos estamos divirtiendo bastante!" renegó Dean.

"Dean Winchester, te dije que vinieras ahora mismo!"

Dean suspiró en derrota y los dos hermanos se acercaron al escritorio donde Bobby tenía unos cuchillos y unas estacas.

"Necesito que me ayuden con estas estacas… Dean toma esta estaca y hazle una punta." Le dijo el cazador entregándole la estaca al mayor de los hermanos.

"Tío Bobby?"

"Sí, Sam?"

"Nosh puedes dar una vuelta con tu silla?"

"Si! Yo quiero dar una vuelta también!" exclamó Dean entusiasmado.

_Cielos, estos niños me vieron cara de carrito de supermercado! Cómo se les puede ocurrir esas ideas?_

"No, niños… esta silla no fue diseñada para dar vueltas." contestó Bobby.

"Aww… vamos tío Bobby no seas malito, sólo va a ser una vuelta!" insistió el mayor.

"Sí tío, solo una, porfa!" respondió Sam poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

"Ya les dije que no… me tienen que ayudar con estas estacas y eso es definitivo."

El cazador les empezó a enseñar lo que tenían que hacer para preparar la estaca. Dean era el encargado de sacarles punta mientras Sam las ordenaba ya que era muy pequeño para manejar el cuchillo.

"Tío Bobby, porque hacemos eshto?" preguntó Sam.

"Porque las necesitaremos para cazar el trickster." contestó Bobby.

"Trishter? Qué es eso?"

"Bueno, trickster es un…."

Sam lo quedaba viendo con curiosidad esperando una respuesta pero el cazador no encontraba las palabras indicadas para decirle lo que era un trickster; la verdad era que no se le podía explicar a un niño este tipo de cosas.

"Un trickster es alguien malo que le gusta hacer cosas malvadas."

"El hombre malo que vimos en el almacén es un trickster?" preguntó Dean.

"Sí, él es el trickster…"

"Pero si es una persona porque dijiste que ibas a cazarlo con estas estacas?" dijo Dean asustado.

_Rayos! Mi gran bocota lo hizo de nuevo… ahora cómo les voy a explicar esto sin causarles trauma infantil?_

"Bueno, en realidad el trickster es… alguien que le gusta asustar a muchos niños y la única forma de detenerlo es-"

Los dos niños lo quedaron viendo confusos y estaban a punto de seguir con sus preguntas cuando de repente Cas y Gabriel aparecieron. En ese instante, Bobby se sintió aliviado porque ya no aguantaba las preguntas de los hermanos.

"Era tiempo que aparecieran, ya se me estaban presentando ciertas dificultades." dijo Bobby.

"Ay por favor, lo que sucede es que ya estás muy oxidado para estas cosas, verdad abuelo? A mí se me hace que les estabas contando la historia de cómo conociste a los cavernícolas" se burló Gabriel.

"Qué rayos te pasa! Te crees muy gracioso pero en realidad no haces reír ni a una vaca." respondió Bobby molesto por el comentario.

"Oh disculpa, es que me acabo de acordar que tú no eres de esa época! Yo creo que deberías de contarles tu experiencia con los primeros dinosaurios jajaja."

"YA CALLATE! Eres un idiota! Hablas más que una lora en un palo de mangos!" gritó Bobby.

"Yo hablo lo que quiera…"

Castiel y los Winchester observaban con gran asombro la pelea entre Gabriel y Bobby sin embargo, preferían no meterse en ese asunto. Sin duda alguna, estos dos no se llevaban bien e iba a ser muy difícil que trabajaran juntos, pero no había tiempo para esas rabietas, necesitaban encontrar a Argus antes de que se escapara otra vez.

En eso, Sam le jaló la gabardina a Castiel y le hizo una pregunta inocente.

"Oye Cash, el tío Bobby conoció a los dinosaurios?"

_Porque siempre me tocan esta clase de situaciones? _pensaba Cas.

El ángel decidió ignorar la pregunta y prefirió detener la pelea inmediatamente antes de que desaprovecharan la oportunidad de atrapar al trickster.

"Suficiente! Dejen de pelear, tenemos que atrapar a Argus."

"Parece increíble lo que voy a decir, pero el niño bonito tiene razón." comentó Gabriel.

"Sam, Dean! Es hora de irse, vengan." ordenó el ángel de ojos azules.

Los hermanitos se acercaron al grupo y Gabriel aprovechó para hacer un comentario burlesco. "Hey abuelo, les cambiaste los pañales a los mocosos antes de salir? No quiero que sucedan accidentes desagradables."

"Grr… Callate cabeza de melón! Ya me tienes harto, sabes que-"

"Dejen de pelear, tenemos que irnos! No sé quiénes son los niños aquí, si ustedes o los Winchester." interrumpió Castiel molesto por tanta discusión.

Con esas palabras Bobby y Gabriel decidieron calmarse un poco y hacerle caso a Cas quién los miraba enojados por tanta actitud infantil.

"Está bien, me calmaré un poco pero si el abuelo sigue amenazándome soy capaz de enviarlo a Marte." dijo el trickster.

############

_**A/N: La relación de Bobby y Gabriel es de perros y gatos, podrán dejar a un lado sus diferencias para revertir la situación de Sam y Dean? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo…**_

_**Sé que fue un capítulo corto pero espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews :) nos vemos!**_

_**Respuesta a los comentarios del capítulo anterior:**_

_**Rosa House Wilson**__**: Gracias por el comentario, tienes razón con respecto a Castiel, se salvó de más travesuras y preguntas inocentes como la de Sam jeje ;) Saludos.**_

_**Atenea: **__**Gracias! Trataré de subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible. :) Saludos. **_

_**VampirezShepherd023:**__** Hola! claro que no me enojo por eso, al contrario, me alegra mucho saber que te llama la atención Supernatural. Aunque si te recomiendo bastante la serie, es una excelente historia y reúne varios elementos como humor, drama, suspenso, terror entre otros. Créeme no te arrepentirás de verla, estoy segura que tu amiga te dice esto casi siempre jeje pero es una serie muy diferente a las otras!**_

_**Hablando de la historia, me alegra que te haya gustado y no te preocupes porque pienso continuarla. Gracias por tu comentario y si tienes alguna duda sobre los personajes puedes preguntar, no hay problema! :) nos vemos… **_


	6. El juego comienza

_**A/N: Hola! Gracias por leer, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo… **_

CAPÍTULO VI: EL JUEGO COMIENZA

El grupo de cazadores y ángeles se trasladaron a una vieja fábrica ubicada en un lugar desierto. El área parecía abandonada y no existían casas en los alrededores así que era muy extraño que el trickster eligiera aquel sitio como su "palacio de bromas."

"Este es el lugar?" preguntó Bobby.

"Si, este es el lugar… nosotros seguimos la pista del trickster y descubrimos que este es el lugar que utiliza para hacer sus bromas." comentó Castiel.

"Me estás diciendo que este basurero es su escondite? Pero porque elegiría un lugar como este?"

"No lo entiendes verdad? Un trickster puede transformar cualquier basurero como éste en un palacio; acaso no hiciste tu tarea bien?" dijo Gabriel.

"No empiecen de nuevo, si queremos que todo salga bien debemos de trabajar juntos y dejar de discutir entre nosotros." interrumpió Castiel antes de que se armara un problema.

"Escuchen con atención… Déjenme hablar con Argus, ustedes sólo encárguense de cuidar a esos dos chiquillos, no vayan a intervenir al menos que sea necesario. Trataré de convencerlo para que revierta todo pero si no funciona vayan pensando en un plan alternativo para matarlo. Entendieron?"

Castiel y Bobby asintieron con la cabeza y decidieron que era la mejor solución ya que Gabriel sabía cómo tratar a este trickster. Sin embargo, los niños parecían muy incómodos en este lugar y querían salir inmediatamente de allí.

"Tío Bobby, que hachemos aquí?" preguntó Sam.

"Bueno Sam, nosotros venimos a encontrar al trickster es decir, al hombre malo."

"Pero tío, este lugar es horrible, me quiero ir a casa!" renegó Dean.

"Si eshte lugar es feo! Vámonos!" dijo Sam.

"No nos podemos ir a casa todavía, entiendan…"

Sam y Dean pusieron caras tristes y Bobby se acercó a ellos para explicarles las reglas que debían seguir durante esta pequeña aventura.

Después de eso, el grupo decidió entrar a la fábrica para terminar de una vez este problema pero en cuanto ingresaron al lugar se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en un lugar diferente. El área estaba rodeada de plantas, era como si habían sido trasladados a una selva.

"Qué pasó? Dónde estamos?" preguntó Bobby asombrado.

"Esto es un juego de Argus, al parecer quiere divertirse con nosotros." respondió Gabriel.

Los tres adultos empezaron a compartir teorías sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y todas apuntaban a que este lugar era obra del trickster. En eso, Sam miró algo que le llamó mucho la atención y empezó a gritar: "Miren, miren! Un Tigue!" Sin embargo, nadie le hizo caso, así que Sam decidió contarle a Dean.

"Deanie! Un tigue! Un tigue!"

"Sam, a que te refieres?"

Sam le señaló con su dedito el lugar donde había visto algo y en cuanto Dean lo vio, sus ojitos se llenaron de sorpresa y supo que debía de avisarles a los demás.

"Tío Bobby! Allí hay un-"

"Ahora no Dean, estamos ocupados…"

"Pero tío, es un tigre!"

"Dean, no es momento para juegos, aquí no hay nin-"

Bobby no había terminado la oración cuando se escuchó un rugido. Los tres adultos voltearon a ver extrañados y observaron a un majestuoso tigre parado en una roca justo arriba de ellos.

"PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS? ESO ES UN TIGRE!" gritó Bobby.

"NO, ES UNA ABUELA EN CALZONES! Duh…Claro que es un tigre, tonto!" se burló Gabriel.

"Pero que hace un animal aquí?" preguntó Castiel, ignorando el comentario sarcástico de su hermano.

"Qué bonito, yo lo queyo acariciar!" dijo Sam caminando hacia el tigre.

"NO SAMMY! NO VAYAS!" exclamó Dean tratando de detener a su hermano antes de que se acercara mucho.

De repente, el tigre se lanzó hacia los hermanitos y Castiel trató de alcanzarlos para evitar una tragedia, pero antes de que el animal cayera sobre ellos, Gabriel lo hizo desaparecer con sus poderes.

"Tranquilos! Éste es solo un juego, mientras yo esté aquí podré desaparecer las cosas que nos envíe Argus. Pero eso sí, mantengan a los niños controlados!" comentó el ángel.

"Cielos! Sam, Dean se encuentran bien?" preguntó Bobby angustiado.

Los niños asintieron con la cabeza y el cazador se sintió aliviado. Luego, Castiel dirigió su mirada a Gabriel.

"Estas diciendo que Argus sabe que nosotros estamos aquí?"

"Es obvio que se enteró que nosotros lo andábamos buscando, así que preparó una sorpresita al estilo trickster, pero no te preocupes porque tengo un plan."

El ángel de ojos azules lo quedó viendo confuso y decidió preguntar.

"De qué hablas, cuál plan?"

Gabriel lo quedó viendo divertido y le dijo en voz baja: "Primero tengo que atraparlo en una de sus bromas, pero una vez que lo tenga podremos negociar."

"Pensé que habías dicho que no entraríamos en sus juegos porque son peligrosos…"

"Es necesario hacerlo hermanito, tenemos que arriesgar algo si queremos atraparlo; no me digas que ya te acobardaste y quieres llorar?"

Castiel lo quedó viendo seriamente y Gabriel supo inmediatamente su respuesta.

En ese instante, la escena cambió y el grupo ya no se encontraba en una jungla sino en una especie de casa embrujada como las que existen en las ferias.

"Y ahora adonde nos trajo ese bromista?" preguntó Bobby fastidiado de este juego.

El lugar parecía sacado de una película de terror porque la oscuridad envolvía el sitio y estaba lleno de espejos y cuadros tenebrosos.

"Tío Bobby, no me gusta este lugar, vámonos de aquí!" dijo Dean asustado.

"Pues ya somos dos pequeño."

"Debemos mantener calmados a los hermanos." comentó Castiel.

"OYE ARGUS! Deja de jugar y sal de tu escondite!" gritó Gabriel.

Todos esperaron una respuesta pero no pasó absolutamente nada. De pronto, alguien misterioso colocó sus manos en los hombros de los Winchester y habló maliciosamente.

"Hola niñitos, quieren jugar conmigo? Yo sé que nos vamos a divertir muchísimo…"

Los hermanitos se quedaron paralizados por un momento pero lograron ver de quién se trataba.

"AY NOO UN PAYASHO! Aléjate! Noo!" gritó Sam con evidente miedo e inmediatamente huyó del lugar.

"Sammy espera! Aléjate de mi hermanito fenómeno!" amenazó Dean, quién corrió detrás de Sam para evitar que se perdiera.

"Esperen adonde van? Yo sólo me quiero divertir un poco."

"Sam, Dean regresen! No se separen!" gritaba Bobby mientras veía que los hermanos se alejaban cada vez más. "Y tú feo, aléjate de ellos!"

"Ji ji ji pero si yo sólo quiero divertirme con ellos" repitió el payaso desapareciendo enfrente del cazador.

"Castiel!"

"Qué sucede Bobby? Adonde fueron Dean y Sam?"

"Sam salió corriendo porque vio un payaso y Dean se fue detrás de él! Necesito que los encuentres!"

"Un payaso? Está bien los buscaré…" respondió el ángel desapareciendo inmediatamente.

"Te dije que controlaras a los chiquillos abuelo… este lugar me da mala espina, será mejor que los hallemos antes de que suceda otra cosa." dijo Gabriel molesto.

###########

Mientras tanto en otro sector….

Sam se había alejado mucho de los demás y se encontraba llorando en un pasillo del horrendo lugar. De repente, el payaso apareció enfrente de Sam y el pequeño lo quedó viendo en shock.

"Hola niño, te perdiste verdad? Porque no vienes conmigo, yo te ayudaré a encontrar a tu familia."

"NOOO! ALEJATE! "

"Déjalo en paz!" gritó Dean apareciendo en el momento indicado.

"Deanie!" exclamó Sam aliviado de ver a su hermano y rápidamente corrió hacia él.

"Sammy estas bien?"

"Deanie, no me dejesh, no me gushta ese payasho! Queyo que se vaya!"

"No te preocupes Sam, no te dejaré…"

"Ah vamos nenes, yo sólo quiero jugar con ustedes."

Los Winchester miraban la cara de malicia que tenía el payaso y sabían que no tenía buenas intenciones, así que empezaron a correr para alejarse lo más rápido posible.

"No podrán escapar de mí chiquillos malcriados! USTEDES SERÁN MI CENA!"

Los niños corrieron más rápido al escuchar las macabras palabras del payaso; estaban desesperados porque esa cosa los quería como cena y se habían alejado tanto que no sabían que rumbo tomar para encontrar a los demás.

"Creo que lo perdimos…" dijo Dean en medio de jadeos.

Dean se daría cuenta que estaba muy equivocado con respecto al payaso pues éste apareció por detrás y los atrapó en ese momento, algo que dejó muy sorprendidos a los hermanitos porque no se lo esperaban.

"Los tengo mocosos! Ahora serán mi platillo principal!"

"NOOO! DEJANOS!" gritaban los Winchester tratando de escapar del monstruo.

El payaso se llevó a los niños a una habitación oscura y los amarró bien con cuerdas. Seguidamente, les tapó la boca con un pañuelo para que no gritaran.

"Saben algo? A mi me encantan los niños, tienen un sabor especial y delicioso mmm... pero dejémonos de platicas y empecemos con la cena." dijo el payaso sonriendo maliciosamente.

############

_**A/N: El payaso manifestó sus crueles intenciones ante la mirada de los hermanitos…Qué pasará ahora? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo!**_

_**Gracias por leer y si no les molesta dejen reviews para que pueda actualizar pronto!**_

_**Respuestas a los Comentarios:**_

_**Rosa House Wilson: Hola! Gracias x el comentario…Para ser sincera, ese capítulo me causó risa cuando lo estaba escribiendo XD pero tenemos que comprender que es un niño y los niños siempre hacen preguntas inocentes jajaja**_

_**Atenea: Gracias! Te diré que a mí también me gusta que las personas actualicen pronto sus historias por lo que procuro hacer lo mismo…No me gusta esperar! Jejeje**_

_**VampirezShepherd023: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo… Qué casualidad que te toque las mismas situaciones que Cas, por lo menos ya tiene alguien que lo entienda en ese aspecto jejeje. **_


	7. Encuentro inusual

_**A/N: POR FAVOR LEER ANTES DE CONTINUAR…**_

_**Es importante que recuerden que al comienzo del capítulo de Hammer of the Gods, nadie sabía que Gabriel era un ángel sólo los Winchester, de hecho todos los que estaban allí lo conocían como Loki y no Gabriel; supongo que fue una forma de ocultar su identidad, así que tengan en cuenta ese pequeño detalle para este capítulo. Loki = Gabriel**_

CAPÍTULO VII: UN ENCUENTRO INUSUAL

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Sam y Dean se encontraban en las manos de un payaso cuyas intenciones eran convertirlos en bocadillos. _

El payaso se llevó a los niños a una habitación oscura y los amarró bien con cuerdas. Seguidamente, les tapó la boca con un pañuelo para que no gritaran.

"Saben algo? A mí me encantan los niños, tienen un sabor especial y delicioso mmm... pero dejémonos de platicas y empecemos con la cena." dijo el payaso sonriendo maliciosamente.

El horrendo monstruo se acercó a los hermanitos con malas intenciones pero en ese momento apareció alguien que sin duda iba a salvar el día.

"Yo no haría eso si fueras tú!"

Los Winchester observaron que Gabriel estaba parado detrás del payaso e inmediatamente lo hizo desaparecer con un chasquido de dedos. Mientras que Castiel y Bobby aparecieron segundos después y liberaron a los hermanos.

"Se encuentran bien los dos?" preguntó Bobby preocupado.

"Tío Bobby! Qué bueno que nos encontraron! Ese payaso era malo y teníamos mucho miedo!" dijo Dean en medio de sollozos.

"Yo no queyo que me coma! Tío Bobby no dejes que regreshe!" protestaba Sam en medio de lagrimas.

"Tranquilos, el payaso ya se fue y no volverá." dijo Bobby tratando de calmar a los hermanitos.

"Para la próxima, manténganse juntos y no se alejen del grupo." ordenó Gabriel.

"Esto es demasiado, ese payaso estuvo a punto de comerse a los hermanos! No creo que se trate de una broma, sin duda ese trickster nos quiere matar a todos." declaró Bobby.

"Bobby tiene razón, esto es algo personal." afirmó Castiel.

"No, él solo quiere ponerlos a prueba para saber que tan buenos cazadores son… pero no se preocupen porque después de este incidente se me ocurrió una idea."

Cas quedó viendo con curiosidad a Gabriel pero éste le hizo una señal para que se callara y no continuara el tema porque al parecer alguien los estaba observando.

Indudablemente, Gabriel tenía razón porque en otra parte de la habitación se encontraba Argus, quien había utilizado sus poderes para esconderse y escuchar las conversaciones de los cazadores.

En realidad, Argus estaba molesto al ver que todas sus bromas no daban resultado por culpa de ese trickster así que decidió crear otro juego para separar a los cazadores, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo la escena cambió dejando únicamente la fachada del almacén y fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

"Hola Argus, al parecer nunca cambias verdad? Siempre con tus bromas de imitación."

Argus volteó inmediatamente y se sorprendió al ver a Gabriel enfrente de él.

"Loki… que haces aquí?" preguntó Argus molesto.

Bobby quedó viendo confuso a Castiel pero el ángel le dio a entender con la mirada que no hiciera preguntas inoportunas.

"Bueno, para serte sincero vine por negocios." contestó Loki.

"Qué clase de negocios? Y qué estás haciendo con estos tontos? No me digas que estas del lado de nuestros enemigos."

"Te refieres a ellos? Bueno, ellos no son mis aliados sólo me ofrecieron un trato, algo en que saldrás favorecido."

"De veras y cuál es el trato? Aunque te diré que no me gusta hacer pactos con comadrejas."

Castiel se enojó al escuchar las palabras del trickster y se dirigió hacia él.

"Te exigimos que retornes a estos hermanos a su forma original!"

"Disculpa, tú me estas exigiendo a mí? Acaso te has vuelto loco, tú no me puedes exigir nada!" exclamó el trickster enojado.

"Espera Argus, no he terminado de decirte el trato… Es obvio que a cambio de este favor, ellos te otorgarán algo." intervino Gabriel.

"No me hagas reir… Qué me pueden otorgar estos tontos?"

"Te dejaremos ir con vida de este lugar y prometemos que no te buscaremos más." manifestó Cas.

El trickster sonrió sarcásticamente y empezó a exponer su punto de vista.

"Eso es un trato patético… yo me puedo ir de aquí ahora mismo y saldría vivo sin necesidad de hacer lo que ustedes me están exigiendo. Además, los que deberían de estar preocupados por mantenerse con vida son ustedes."

Gabriel tomó a Argus por el brazo y le empezó a decir algo en voz baja.

"Tú no entiendes, estos cazadores tienen un objeto antiguo que nos mataría a los dos!"

"Objeto antiguo? Eso es imposible, la última vez que me enfrentaron sólo traían estacas."

"Créeme lo he visto, porque crees que estoy trabajando con ellos? Porque me amenazaron y estuvieron a punto de matarme." mintió el ángel.

El trickster se quedó pensativo por unos minutos y consideró todo lo que le había dicho Loki.

"Está bien, los regresaré a su forma original."

Al escuchar esto, Gabriel sonrió triunfante al saber que su engaño había funcionado y éste tonto había caído en su teatro.

Argus se acercó a los niños para utilizar sus poderes pero los niños se alteraron cuando vieron al trickster.

"Deanie eshe es el hombe malo! Dile que se vaya!" exclamó Sam con miedo.

"Tío Bobby, Sammy tiene razón no dejes que se acerque!" dijo Dean alejándose del individuo .

"Tranquilos, él los va a regresar a la normalidad, solo quédense quietos." aclaró Bobby agarrando a los hermanos para que no salieran corriendo.

Una vez controlada la situación, Argus usó sus poderes y en un minuto apareció una nube blanca alrededor de los hermanos. Cuando la nube comenzó a disiparse, todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que los niños habían desaparecido y en vez de ellos estaban dos cabras.

"Meee… Meee.."

"PERO QUE RAYOS? Donde están Sam y Dean?" exclamó Bobby exigiendo una explicación de lo que había ocurrido.

"Acaso no te das cuenta bigotes? Esas cabras son los Winchester! Qué gracioso, parece que estamos en una granja." dijo el trickster en medio de carcajadas.

"Qué hiciste estúpido! Te dije que los regresaras a su forma original, no que los convirtieras en CABRAS!" gritó enojado Gabriel.

"Cálmate, tú me dijiste que los regresara a su forma natural, pues te diré que yo considero a los cazadores unos animales, así que decidí transformarlos en eso." se burló Argus.

"Eres un desgraciado! Cómo te atreves a engañarnos así?" exclamó Castiel totalmente molesto por este fraude.

"Mira Cas, cascabel, será mejor que te calmes y atrapes a tu rebaño porque si no lo haces el lobo se los va a comer!" contestó el trickster señalando a una dirección.

Castiel volteó a ver hacia la dirección donde señalaba Argus y observó que las cabr- es decir, los Winchester estaban corriendo por todo el almacén como si fuera una granja.

"CAS, necesito que me ayudes atraparlos." dijo Bobby tratando de agarrarlas.

El ángel trató de atrapar a los hermanos pero eran muy escurridizos por lo que decidió arrinconar a uno de ellos para poder agarrarlo con mayor facilidad. Sin embargo, la cabra embistió a Castiel con sus cuernos haciendo que éste se apartara de su camino y cayera al piso adolorido.

Gabriel y Argus estaban observando toda la escena y no se les escapó el pequeño incidente que sufrió Castiel.

"Ouch! Eso debió doler muchísimo!" dijo Argus muerto de la risa.

###########

_**A/N: Pobre Cas… se podrá recuperar después del golpe que recibió? Qué pasará ahora con los hermanos? Todo esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo! **_

_**Si son tan amables dejen reviews, se los agradeceré!**_

_**Comentarios:**_

**Sammynanci**_**: Hola! no te preocupes por el retraso, de hecho, me da mucho gusto que hayas comentado. Gracias :) **_

_**Ay si Sammy tan inocente y Dean tan sobreprotector, es que se les nota que fueron así desde que eran pequeños. Bueno, por lo menos Sam aprendió que no debe acariciar a un tigre salvaje como si fuera un cachorro. **_

_**Yo sé que fui mala al dejar ese suspenso con respecto al payaso pero los winchis necesitan un poco de angustia de vez en cuando XD. **_

_**Saludos :)**_

_**Atenea: Hola! Gracias por estar pendiente de la historia :) me siento feliz al saber que volviste a leerla para recordar los momentos de los Winchis otra vez, eso me da entender que te gusta :D Gracias y saludos!**_

_**Rosa House Wilson: Hola! Qué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo. **_

_**Bobby fue malo por no creerles a los hermanitos, lo más seguro es que pensó que estaban jugando con él XD pero bueno. Saludos a ti también y gracias por seguir pendiente :) **_


	8. Mentiras al descubierto

_**A/N: Hola! aquí les dejo la siguiente parte de la historia, gracias por leer. :) **_

_**Bueno, en este capítulo empiezan a destaparse las mentiras y no crean que Argus es tan inocente como parece… **_

_**Por cierto, ya estamos en septiembre! Lo que significa que falta poco para el estreno de la nueva temporada de Supernatural! Si, qué emoción!**_

CAPÍTULO VIII: MENTIRAS AL DESCUBIERTO

Mientras Argus se moría de la risa, Castiel se recuperó de la patada y trató de atrapar a los hermanos nuevamente, pero resultaba muy difícil porque eran muy escurridizos. Finalmente, Castiel pudo agarrar a una de las cabras y se la llevó a Bobby.

"Ya tengo una, aunque no sé si es Dean o Sam."

"No importa, dámela" dijo Bobby.

Bobby agarró a uno de los hermanos y éste empezó a patearlo para liberarse pero el cazador lo sostuvo con fuerza para que no escapara. En eso, Castiel pudo atrapar a la otra cabra y la trajo donde se encontraba Bobby.

"Jamás me imaginé que atrapar cabras fuera tan difícil." comentó Cas.

"Ni lo menciones, este trabajo no lo tenía presente ni cuando era más joven!" dijo Bobby tratando de controlar a Sam o Dean, bueno la verdad era que no sabía a quién estaba sosteniendo.

Por otra parte, Gabriel estaba enfadado porque su plan había fracasado y este individuo se burló de ellos.

"Suficiente! Regresa a la normalidad a los hermanos ahora!" exclamó Gabriel tomando a Argus de la camisa en forma amenazadora.

"Qué te pasa Loki? Pensé que te agradaría saber que convertí a los cazadores en animales."

"Tú los vas a regresar ahora o seré yo quién te convierta en pedacitos!"

El trickster quedó viendo a Gabriel seriamente y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"Es obvio que tú estás con ellos e hiciste algún trato para deshacerte de mí, así que no pienso obedecerte y caer en tu trampa."

"Te lo estoy diciendo para que no te maten, estúpido! No seas ingenuo, ellos te pueden hacer picadillo pero no lo han hecho porque necesitan tu ayuda en este asunto." dijo Gabriel.

"Si te urge tanto que los regrese a la normalidad porque no lo haces tú?"

"tú sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso!"

"Pueda ser, pero yo creo que puedes utilizar la ayuda de tu amigo caza-cabras."

Gabriel lo quedó viendo confuso y decidió averiguar.

"A quién te refieres?"

"Al tal Castiel, acaso me vas a decir que no notas que él es diferente." resaltó el trickster.

"Diferente, como así?"

"Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo Loki, ese sujeto no es humano, yo mismo lo comprobé cuando quise convertirlo en niño." aseguró Argus.

Gabriel se quedó callado unos segundos porque este sujeto estaba a punto de descubrir que Castiel es un ángel y ese acontecimiento podría llevar a descubrir su secreto también.

"El objeto que te mencioné hace que nuestros poderes sean inservibles con él; porque crees que no pudiste lograrlo?"

"No te creo… esto es algo mucho más grande y tú me lo estas ocultando, pero no te preocupes porque lo averiguaré tarde o temprano." dijo el trickster desapareciendo del lugar.

"Rayos! Espera!" gritó Gabriel molesto.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

Mientras tanto, Castiel y Bobby trataban de controlar a los Winchester pero éstos eran inquietos y querían escaparse.

"Sabes Cas, sería de buena ayuda si usas tus poderes para dormirlos porque ya ratos me están pateando." comentó Bobby recibiendo más patadas de Sam o Dean.

"Está bien, trataré de dormirlos pero debes sostenerlos con fuerza."

"Sí claro, qué más da, ya me dieron como 50 patadas es posible que me den 100 más." dijo Bobby sarcásticamente.

Castiel colocó sus manos sobre los Winchester y estos se durmieron inmediatamente.

En eso, Argus apareció enfrente de Castiel seguido de Gabriel.

"Veo que tranquilizaron al rebaño." comentó el trickster.

"No tendríamos este problema si no fuera por tu culpa!" acusó Bobby.

"Bueno, si ustedes no trataran de engañarme con sus mentiras, nada de esto hubiese pasado."

"Engañarte? Pero si tú eres el que nos engañó!" reclamó Castiel.

"Pueda ser, pero ustedes también me engañaron al omitir ciertos detalles importantes sobre sus orígenes."

Bobby, Castiel y Gabriel se quedaron pensativos y confundidos por un momento hasta que Castiel decidió encarar al trickster.

"A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Tú sabes a que me refiero Cascabel."

"No me llames cascabel, mi nombre es Castiel." respondió el ángel enfadado.

"Tranquilo, está claro que tú no eres humano así que dejémonos de engaños y dime quién eres!" declaró Argus.

"Por favor chicos, tranquilicémonos un poco!" intervino Gabriel "Argus, creo que deberíamos de arreglar este asunto de una buena vez y-"

"Tú me crees tonto Loki? Sé perfectamente quienes son ustedes!" exclamó Argus y luego dirigió su mirada a Castiel. "Tú eres el ángel y guardaespaldas/niñero de los Winchester! En cuanto a Bigotes, él es un cazador llamado Bobby Singer verdad? El querido tío Bobby."

Todos quedaron viendo a Argus sorprendidos por la declaración pues no esperaban que este trickster supiera tantas cosas. Al ver la cara de los cazadores, Argus decidió continuar con sus sospechas.

"Esperen, esto se pone mejor porque Loki está con ustedes por alguna razón y creo saber la respuesta."

"jaja Vamos Argus, si él es un ángel yo soy la cenicienta! Qué clase de locuras estás diciendo…" se burló Gabriel tratando de cubrir la verdad. "Estas personas son simples cazadores y tú lo sabes."

"No Loki, mis poderes no funcionaron con Cascabel y ambos sabemos que eso es imposible! Sólo un ser poderoso es capaz de evitarlo."

"Entonces sugieres que Castiel es un ángel? Por favor eso es una locura."

"No tienes que hacer el teatro conmigo, yo sé lo que digo… Además mis poderes tampoco funcionaron contigo, lo que significa que tú no eres lo que dices ser… Qué ocultas Loki? Aunque dudo que ese sea tu nombre." dijo Argus de manera desafiante.

"Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones y si tus patéticos poderes no funcionaron conmigo, es porque tú eres un fracasado!" contestó Gabriel.

"Sabes que, yo creo que intentas ocultar tu verdadera identidad por eso es que estas mintiéndome!" comentó el trickster.

"Cierra la boca!" gritó Gabriel.

"Para serte sincero nunca me imaginé que tú serías uno de ellos."

"De qué hablas?" preguntó Gabriel.

"No necesitas actuar más, yo sé que tú también eres un ángel o me lo vas a negar?" acusó Argus.

##############

_**A/N: Argus descubrió la verdad! (si es que no la sabía muahaha) Sus planes se verán al descubierto en el siguiente capítulo!**_

_**Reviews, sugerencias, si no es mucha molestia…**_

_**Comentarios:**_

_**Rosa House Wilson****: Si pobrecito Cas, lo más seguro es que le dolió muchísimo ese golpe y a quién no le gustaría cuidarlo? XD hasta pronto y gracias :)**_

_**Cristycat: Hola! gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la trama de la historia especialmente los líos en que se meten los Winchester y Cas XD **_

_**Bueno, Gabriel es una pieza clave para derrotar al trickster ya que tiene poderes pero ya veremos qué pasa… abrazos :) **_

_**Atenea: jajaja todo forma parte del juego de Argus pero no te preocupes porque pronto volverán a ser niños otra vez. Saludos y gracias por el comentario :)**_

_**Sammynanci: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario; fijate que no eres la primera en decirme eso (en serio cabras?) jajaja no se me ocurrió otra cosa pero no te preocupes porque en el siguiente capítulo los Winchester regresarán… **_

_**La respuesta a tu pregunta "Porque Gabriel no los regresa a la normalidad?" tiene mucho que ver con lo que él dijo en el capítulo 4 "Los hechizos de un trickster solo pueden ser revertidos por el mismo trickster que los realizó". Es cierto que él es más poderoso con sus poderes de ángel pero más adelante te daras cuenta porque él no los utiliza. Sé que resulta un poco confuso pero era necesario que Gabriel no pudiese revertirlo para poder continuar la historia.**_


	9. Gabriel vrs Argus

_**A/N: Hola a todos, lamento mucho si me he demorado bastante en subir los capítulos pero tengo ciertos inconvenientes que me han impedido actualizar más seguido. Gracias por su paciencia y a todos los que leen, comentan y ponen como favorita la historia! **_

_**Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, en el cual se descubren las intenciones de Argus y algo más sobre los Winchester! **_

_**Quiero que sepan que en este capítulo utilicé una de las bromas de Supernatural, a ver si alguien me la adivina. ; ) **_

CAPÍTULO IX: GABRIEL VRS ARGUS

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Argus confrontó a Gabriel sobre su verdadera identidad y éste trató de negarlo a toda costa.._

"No necesitas actuar más, yo sé que tú también eres un ángel o me lo vas a negar?" acusó Argus.

"No sé a qué te refieres." contestó Gabriel.

"Yo creo que si o me vas a negar que Castiel es un ángel y probablemente tú seas su hermano?"

"Un momento, cómo sabes eso? De donde sacaste esa información?" interrumpió Castiel.

"Cuando nos enfrentamos la primera vez no sabía que eras porque evadiste mis poderes, así que estuve investigando y descubrí tu identidad." respondió el trickster.

"Eso es imposible, sólo existe una forma de descubrirlo y es a través de un demonio u otro ángel, así que no mientas!" exclamó Cas.

"Él tiene razón, no mientas Argus! Tú hablaste con uno de ellos verdad?" preguntó Gabriel molesto.

El trickster se quedó callado unos segundos porque no sabía que decir ya que habían descubierto parte de la verdad.

"Está bien… Es cierto, hablé con un demonio y éste me contó sobre la identidad de Castiel, pero la tuya Loki, ese si es un misterio que ahorita pienso resolver." dijo Argus sacando una espada especial.

De repente, el trickster apareció detrás de Gabriel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con la intención de apuñalarlo. Sin embargo, el ataque falló ya que Gabriel logró evitar la apuñalada por la espalda.

Castiel y Gabriel quedaron viendo la espada que poseía Argus y se dieron cuenta que se trataba de la espada celestial, la cual es utilizada para matar ángeles.

"De donde sacaste ese artefacto? Esto me huele a trampa."

"Qué sucede, estas asustado?" preguntó Argus con malas intenciones.

"Callate! Tú hablas de mentiras y mira con lo que saliste! Eres un desgraciado, tú ya sabías quiénes éramos desde el principio verdad? "

"Así es! yo sabía que Castiel era un ángel y ahora acabo de comprobar que tú también lo eres, pero lo raro es que tú te hiciste pasar por un trickster."

"Y eso a ti que te importa!" contestó Gabriel.

"Entonces admites que eres un ángel?"

Gabriel lo miró molesto y rápidamente cambió de tema para averiguar la procedencia de la espada.

"Dime de donde sacaste esa espada."

"No te diré nada hasta que no me reveles tu verdadera identidad."

El ángel estaba harto de la situación y sabía perfectamente que éste trickster ocultaba algo y no iba hablar hasta que él lo hiciera, así que decidió confesar y averiguar lo que tramaba Argus.

"Está bien, tienes razón por una vez en tu miserable vida… Mi verdadero nombre es Gabriel y si… tengo alas como Kotex." declaró Gabriel en forma burlesca.

"Lo sabía! Tú eres el hermano de Castiel! Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Espera un momento, dijiste Gabriel? Como el arcángel Gabriel?"

"Eso ya no importa, confiesa de una buena vez de donde sacaste la espada!" insistió el ángel.

"Bueno, este juguetito que ves aquí me lo regaló el demonio del que te hablé. De hecho, me dijo que me serviría para matar a cualquier ángel que se me cruzara en el camino incluyendo a Castiel." dijo Argus.

"Estas mintiendo, un demonio no te daría un objeto como ése a cambio de nada, sin mencionar que esa espada es utilizada por ángeles y es muy difícil de conseguir." interrumpió Castiel.

"Cas tiene razón, un demonio no te entregaría algo así sin esperar nada a cambio." comentó Bobby.

Todos miraron sospechosamente a Argus, quién sonrió maliciosamente hacia los tres adultos presentes y comenzó hablar.

"Vaya, vaya! Te felicito Cas, eres un chico listo… veo que no los puedo engañar más por lo que les confesaré la verdad."

"Dinos tus trapos sucios de una buena vez." exigió Bobby.

"La verdad es que me pidieron que los desapareciera del mapa." confesó el trickster.

"Así que te enviaron para matarnos." dijo Gabriel.

"Lógicamente mi deber era divertirme un poco y después matar a la banda de los Winchester, Sam, Dean, Castiel y Bobby, pero no contaba con otro inconveniente."

"Debes de estar bromeando, te dejaste manipular por un demonio?" preguntó Bobby.

"No lo entienden verdad? Mi cabeza está en juego, ellos me amenazaron con llevarme con su jefe para descuartizarme! No sé si lo han notado, pero esto es el apocalipsis y estamos en su territorio!" exclamó el trickster.

"Eres un fracasado Argus, te dejaste vender por las mentiras de esos imbéciles! Realmente te creíste todas las cosas que te prometieron?" preguntó Gabriel fastidiado.

"Claro que sí, esto era una oferta de remate! Se supone que esto iba a ser fácil porque Castiel no tiene todos sus poderes y los Winchester junto a Bobby son humanos por lo que no había problema, pero tú te metiste en mi camino!" gritó Argus enfadado.

"Esto es demasiado, yo no venía a matarte pero ya veo que será necesario hacerlo." declaró Gabriel.

"No lo lograrás porque yo te mataré primero." amenazó Argus.

"Castiel! Quédate con el abuelo y los Winchester, yo me encargaré de este cretino." dijo Gabriel "y ya que este cabeza de rinoceronte sabe mi identidad podré hacer lo siguiente."

En ese momento, el ángel hizo un chasquido de dedos y los Winchester se convirtieron en niños otra vez.

Bobby y Castiel se alegraron de ver que los Winchester habían vuelto a ser humanos otra vez.

"Sam, Dean se encuentran bien?"

"Eso creo… aunque no sé qué fue lo que pasó." Contestó Dean.

"Qué pashó tío Bobby? Qué nos hizo eshe hombe malo?" preguntó Sam confundido.

"Bueno niños, es algo complicado, pero lo importante es que estén bien." Respondió Bobby.

_Cielos, por un momento pensé que se iban a quedar así! Por lo menos ese cabeza de melón sirve de algo._ Pensó el cazador

# # # # # # #

Mientras tanto, Argus no entendía lo que estaba pasando y dirigió su mirada a Gabriel para preguntarle:

"Si tenías el poder de regresarlos porque me pedías que lo hiciera yo?"

"Es cierto que no los puedo regresar a la normalidad pero si los puedo convertir en niños otra vez; además, no podía arriesgarme y revelarte mi verdadera identidad tan fácilmente pero ya que la sabes no hay necesidad que oculte mis poderes." respondió Gabriel.

"Ahora supongo que me vas a matar para regresarlos a su forma original verdad?"

"Esa es la idea."

Gabriel y Argus empezaron a caminar en forma de combate. Por una parte, Argus tenía la espada celestial y Gabriel sabía que era peligroso acercarse a este trickster pero no podía permitir que esta comadreja se saliera con la suya.

En ese instante, Argus arremetió en contra de Gabriel con intenciones de apuñalarlo pero el ángel agarró la mano del trickster y evitó una fatalidad. Luego, Gabriel le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que éste retrocediera. Sin embargo, Argus se recuperó rápidamente y utilizó sus poderes para aparecer una vez más detrás del ángel y apuñalarlo. Todo fue tan rápido que Gabriel apenas pudo darse cuenta del movimiento que realizó el trickster y logró evadirlo, pero no sin antes recibir una cortada en el hombro.

"Pero mira que interesante, este artefacto realmente funciona e incluso puede llegar a matarte." dijo Argus maliciosamente.

"Cállate! Como se nota que no sabes en qué lío te has metido!" exclamó Gabriel furioso.

Gabriel utilizó sus poderes para mandar un pedazo de metal hacia Argus pero éste lo evadió inmediatamente. Después, el trickster hizo que una caja golpeara a Gabriel y lo mandara contra la pared dejándolo totalmente inmóvil.

"jaja pero mira qué situación tan pesada por la que estas pasando." Se burló Argus.

"Grr..ya Cállate no soporto que alguien hable más que yo! Me la pagarás, esto no se ha terminado!" gritó el ángel.

"claro que no, esto no se acaba hasta que yo te mate! Es hora de matarte al estilo trickster." declaró Argus.

#############

_**A/N: o_O Argus hizo un trato con los malos? O_O Se lo esperaban? **_

_**Hagan sus apuestas, quién ganará la batalla de los tricksters? Véanlo en el próximo capítulo. También sabrán más de los Winchis ; )**_

_**Si me equivoqué en el nombre del arma utilizada para matar ángeles, por favor diganmelo porque la verdad es que no me acuerdo :P Agradezco a Sammynanci por tratar de ayudarme en este asunto. **_

_**Los reviews son bien recibidos, así que si no les molesta comenten.**_

_**Comentarios:**_

_**Rosa House Wilson: Hola! Gracias por estar pendiente y comentar en los capítulos. **_

_**Bueno, en este capítulo te diste cuenta de los sucios planes de Argus y entiendo porque te cae mal.**_

_**También, los Winchis están de vuelta! Yay! En el otro capítulo sabrás un poco más de ellos. Saludos**_

_**Atenea: Hola! Al parecer tus deseos se cumplieron porque Sam y Dean están de vuelta y esta vez para quedarse! Nos vemos y gracias.**_

_**Vampirezsheperd023: Hola! Antes que nada quiero decirte que lamento la demora; no te preocupes por los spoilers de la sexta temporada porque no pienso poner adelantos ni nada por el estilo, sólo lo decía porque estoy emocionada eso es todo jejeje**_

_**Me alegro que te hayas animado a subir la historia y te agradezco tu invitación pero para serte sincera no me gusta el yaoi, sorry : ( **__**Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos : )**_


	10. Estilo Trickster

_**A/N: Hola a todos! En este capítulo hay de todo un poco desde humor, lágrimas e intrigas. **__**Tuve que hacer ciertas modificaciones en cuanto la espada ya que según Wikipedia se le llama espada de Lucifer, agradezco a VampirezSheperd023 por la información.**_

_**Bueno, gracias por leer y darle seguimiento a la historia, cuídense! : )**_

CAPÍTULO X: ESTILO TRICKSTER

En el capítulo anterior…

Gabriel se encontraba en problemas ya que Argus le había lanzado una caja que lo golpeó contra la pared.

"jaja pero mira qué situación tan pesada por la que estas pasando." Se burló Argus.

"Grr... Ya cállate, no soporto que alguien hable más que yo! Me las pagarás, esto no se ha terminado!" gritó el ángel.

"claro que no, esto no se acaba hasta que yo lo diga! Es hora de matarte al estilo trickster." declaró Argus.

"Entonces piensas matarme de esa forma?" preguntó Gabriel.

"No te confíes porque pienso eliminarte rápido y después me encargaré del circo de pulgas de los Winchester." dijo Argus en forma burlesca.

Gabriel quitó la caja de encima y rápidamente hizo aparecer a 2 elefantes.

"Si quieres terminar esta situación al estilo trickster, lo haremos… pero debo advertirte que a mí nadie me gana cuando se trata de juegos." declaró el ángel.

El trickster sonrió con malicia y sin más espera exclamó: "Entonces que estamos esperando? Qué empiece la fiesta!"

# # # # # # # # # # #

Bobby y Castiel trataban de tranquilizar a los hermanos porque aún se encontraban asustados y confundidos después de lo que pasaron.

"Tío Bobby, queyo irme de aquí, no me gushta este lugar." renegó Sam.

"Sammy tiene razón, yo tengo hambre" dijo Dean.

"Tienes hambre? Pero si te comiste tres hamburguesas antes de que saliéramos!" resaltó Bobby.

"Pero eso no me llenó, yo tengo más hambre! Quiero otra hamburguesa! vamos a comer tío no seas malito." suplicó Dean.

"Entiendan que no podemos movernos de aquí, necesitamos resolver este asunto."

"Estoy de acuerdo, este problema requiere una solución congruente." dijo Castiel.

Sam no había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que Cas había dicho por lo que le hizo una pregunta a su hermano.

"Oye Deanie, qué es congente? Se come?"

"No lo sé, talvez es un grupo de personas o algo así." respondió Dean inocentemente.

Castiel escuchó la conversación entre los hermanos pero no quiso intervenir ya que estaba seguro que los pequeños le iban hacer varias preguntas como si fuera profesor, así que prefirió que ellos discutieran sus propias ideas.

"Escuchen bien los dos, deben de permanecer juntos en todo momento y por nada del mundo se deben acercar a Argus, entendido?" dijo el ángel.

"Argu? Quién es ese?" preguntó Dean.

"Yo sé, yo sé! Él es el dueño del chirco!" contestó Sam levantando la mano.

"Del circo? A qué te refieres?" preguntó el ángel.

"No te preocupes Cas, lo más seguro es que Sam se acordó del tigre que vimos antes y por eso cree que Argus forma parte del circo." respondió Bobby.

"Si! y lo bueno esh que tamben tiene fantes." dijo Sam.

"Sammy, se dice elefantes no fantes" corrigió Dean.

"Cuales elefantes? De qué hablan?" preguntó Cas.

Dean señaló hacia una dirección y los dos adultos voltearon a ver y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que habían dos elefantes en el lugar.

"Pero qué demonios está pasando? Esto parece un zoologico!" exclamó Bobby.

"Debe de tratarse de algún juego que están haciendo esos dos." contestó el ángel.

En ese momento, los elefantes empezaron a correr hacia Argus para golpearlo pero el trickster los evadió inmediatamente haciendo que los animales tomaran otra dirección.

El ángel y el cazador se dieron cuenta de que los elefantes se dirigían hacia ellos, por lo que decidieron salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

"Rayos! Esos elefantes se dirigen hacia nosotros, tenemos que salir de aquí!" gritó Bobby tratando de mover su silla.

" Mira Deanie, fantes! yo queyo subirme en uno! Podemos subirnos, tío Bobby?" preguntó Sam emocionado.

"QUEE? Claro que no, vámonos de aquí!"

"Dean, agarra a Sam de la mano y corran lo más rápido que puedan pero no se separen!" ordenó Castiel.

"Pero Cash, yo también quiero montarme en un elefante y quiero ver el show!" renegó Dean.

"El único show que van a ver, es cómo esos animales nos hacen tortilla a todos! Dean, obedece a Cas!" exclamó Bobby enojado.

Dean asintió con la cabeza y agarró a Sam de la mano. Seguidamente, Castiel ayudó a Bobby con su silla y los cuatro empezaron a "correr".

"Deanie, porqué corremos? Yo queyo ver a los fantes!" dijo Sam.

"Lo siento Sammy, yo también quiero verlos pero Cash dice que los elefantes se dirigen hacia nosotros y tenemos que apartarnos." respondió Dean.

"Más rápido Castiel! Esos animales nos van aplastar!" gritó Bobby.

"Estoy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo!"

"Creo que deberías de poner más esfuerzo porque a esta velocidad una anciana te ganaría!" se quejó Bobby.

Castiel decidió ignorar el comentario y miró hacia al lado derecho para asegurarse de que los Winchester estuviesen corriendo junto a ellos. En ese momento, Castiel se dio cuenta que se dirigían a un callejón sin salida por lo que tomó una decisión.

"Dean, Sam, acérquense a Bobby!"

"Cash, vamos a ver a los fantes?" preguntó Sam.

"No, Sam, hazme caso." Insistió el ángel.

Los niños se acercaron a Bobby rápidamente y Castiel utilizó sus poderes para trasladarlos a otro lugar.

# # # # # # # # # # #

Gabriel y Argus observaban de lejos el "maratón" que hacían los otros por culpa de los elefantes.

"jajaja míralos, que gracioso! Esos tipos se van a morir por los elefantes que tú enviaste!" se burló el trickster.

"Cállate idiota! Yo no sabía que iban a tomar esa dirección!" exclamó Gabriel.

El ángel y el trickster miraron que Castiel y los demás habían aparecido en otro sector, por lo que Argus se desanimó.

"Lastima… y yo que pensé que me iba a divertir un poco más, pero como siempre Cas tenía que salvar el día."

Gabriel lo quedó viendo enojado y se disponía a insultarlo cuando Bobby interfirió y le gritó al ángel: "QUÉ TE PASA ESTUPIDO! Acaso te aliaste con el sr bromitas y nos quieres matar antes de tiempo? Porque no te fijas hacia quién diriges esos elefantes!"

"Cierra la boca abuelo! Cómo iba a saber que los elefantes querían charlar con ustedes? En vez de hablar tonterías porque no te dedicas a cambiarles los pañales a los hermanos!" se burló Gabriel.

"Tú eres el que se debería de callar, no has hecho más que meternos en problemas! Primero, tu mediocre negociación hizo que los Winchester se convirtieran en cabras, luego, nos envías unos elefantes para hacernos tortilla!"

"Sabes qué? Ahora pienso que hubiese sido mejor que los elefantes los hicieran tortilla, tal vez así servirían aunque sea para hacer tacos!"

"Cállate cabeza de melón! Tú hablas más que una vieja chismosa! Siempre con-"

"YA BASTA! BOBBY, GABRIEL DEJEN DE DISCUTIR! Tenemos problemas mayores que su ridícula pelea infantil!" exclamó Castiel enojado.

Tanto Bobby como Gabriel se quedaron callados y decidieron no seguir discutiendo. Sin embargo, todos estaban tan enfocados en la pelea que ninguno de ellos, excepto los Winchester, se dio cuenta de que el trickster había desaparecido.

"Viste eso Sammy? El hombre malo desapareció!"

"Si Deanie! Adonde se fue?"

"No lo sé, pero esto no me gusta nada." respondió Dean.

"Muy bien chiquillos malcriados, los tengo justo donde quería!" dijo Argus sacando la espada de Lucifer.

Los pequeños se asustaron al escuchar la voz del trickster justo detrás de ellos por lo que empezaron a correr pero Argus se lanzó contra ellos hiriendo a Dean en el brazo.

"DEAN!" gritó Bobby angustiado.

Dean cayó al piso por el intenso dolor que sentía en su brazo y el trickster aprovechó la oportunidad para herir nuevamente al pequeño. Sin embargo, Castiel apareció justo a tiempo y le pegó en la cara.

"Alejate de ellos!" ordenó el ángel

Bobby se movilizó adonde estaba Dean para revisar su herida y se dio cuenta que el niño necesitaba ser curado inmediatamente por lo que le pidió a Sam que llamara a Castiel.

"Cash, Cash! Deanie está herido, ayúdalo!"

El ángel se dio la vuelta y rápidamente empezó a curar el brazo de Dean.

"Deanie, recupérate! No me dejes sholito!" dijo Sam en medio de lágrimas.

"Tranquilo Sammy, Cash me va a curar y quedaré como nuevo, verdad Cash?" dijo Dean con evidente dolor.

"Si… él estará bien en cuanto le cure la herida." contestó el ángel.

"Qué bueno! Deanie te queyo mucho!" dijo Sam abrazando a su hermano.

Dean sonrió levemente y abrazó a su hermano con la otra mano, "Yo también Sammy."

El lindo momento fue interrumpido por los comentarios sarcásticos de Argus, quién se acercó peligrosamente a los hermanos.

"Eso dolió bastante Castiel pero ahora voy a terminar con esta explosión de ternura de una buena vez!"

"Detente Argus!" interrumpió Gabriel "No seas tramposo, esta pelea es entre tú y yo!"

"te equivocas _Gabriel_, mi pelea también es con los Winchester! Acaso no recuerdas que es mi deber exterminarlos?"

"Déjate de cosas, estamos pelando al estilo trickster y ellos no son parte del juego!"

"No puedes culparme por no aprovechar una oportunidad como esa… y lo más gracioso es que ustedes mismos provocaron este suceso!"

Argus tenía razón en cierta forma ya que la culpa de este incidente la tuvieron ellos por permitir estas distracciones.

"ya no habrán más oportunidades Argus, esta vez será muy distinto y no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya."

"Como quieras, pero mi objetivo está bien definido, eliminaré a los Winchester y a tu gordo trasero!"

Gabriel se hartó de los insultos del trickster así que lo lanzó por los aires hacia el otro sector. Luego, decidió hablar con Bobby:

"Castiel tiene razón abuelo, hemos sido infantiles y por nuestra culpa casi matan a los Winchester; considero que deberíamos de hacer las paces… por ahora."

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo… si queremos salir vivos de esta situación, debemos trabajar juntos." dijo Bobby.

Castiel había terminado de curar a Dean y se alegró mucho cuando escuchó la conversación entre Bobby y Gabriel.

"Deanie eshtas bien?" preguntó Sam preocupado.

"Si Sammy, ya estoy mejor." afirmó Dean.

Bobby se sintió aliviado al saber que Dean se encontraba bien. Todavía no podía creer que su pelea con Gabriel había puesto en peligro la vida de los pequeños y se puso a pensar que nunca se lo perdonaría si algo le llegase a pasar a los hermanos.

Gabriel interrumpió los pensamientos de Bobby cuando decidió hablar con Castiel seriamente.

"Escucha Cas, mantente cerca de ellos y protégelos mientras yo me encargo de Argus."

"Eso me lo dijiste la última vez" comentó Castiel.

"Si lo sé y lo lamento pero no sabía que ese tipo supiera tantas cosas… pero esta vez seguiremos el plan que habíamos acordado."

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero debes tener cuidado con la espada que posee Argus."

Gabriel asintió con la cabeza y desapareció inmediatamente del lugar.

##########

_**A/N: Cuál será el misterioso plan de Cas y Gabriel? Quién ganará en la pelea de ángeles vrs trickster? Sigan leyendo y lo descubrirán. También, quiero decirles que ya casi nos acercamos al final de la historia pero todavía faltan unos capítulos más.**_

_**Por favor dejen comentarios, se los agradeceré mucho… **_

_**Respuestas a los Comentarios:**_

_**Rosa House Wilson: yay, los Winchis están de vuelta y con toda su inocencia! **_

_**Tienes razón, ese Argus es un desgraciado pero ya verás que le van a dar su merecido. Uno siempre odia a los villanos que le hacen daño a los hermanos pero al final siempre terminan mal! Saludos a ti también : )**_

_**Atenea: Si, la verdad es que la vida de Sam y Dean es muy difícil… si ahorita que son adultos los pasan persiguiendo ya te imaginas si llegan a quedarse como niños? Pobrecitos, no disfrutaron su infancia en lo absoluto. Nos vemos y gracias : )**_

_**Sammynanci: Si, los hermanitos regresaron! Debemos admitir que Sam y Dean son especialistas en meterse en problemas pero por suerte tienen a sus guardianes celestiales y a su tío Bobby para sacarlos de aprietos ; ) Gracias por ayudarme, saludos y nos vemos :D**_

_**VampirezSheperd023: jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado esa parte! De hecho, esa frase la saqué de un episodio de la serie y me causó mucha risa cuando el mismo Gabriel la dijo. Eso sí, no tengo idea de cómo supo que existe Kotex, tal vez se detuvo en el supermercado y se fijó en la sección femenina? XD**_

_**Oye, gracias por el dato de la espada y en cuanto a las otras preguntas te las contesto en tu inbox. : ) saludos, cuidate!**_


	11. Ángeles y distracciones

_**A/N: Hola a todos! Ya nos acercamos al final y aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Les agradezco de antemano por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar la historia. Nos vemos ; )**_

CAPÍTULO XI: ÁNGELES Y DISTRACCIONES

Argus se levantó del suelo enojado después que Gabriel usara sus poderes en contra suya.

El trickster estaba tan enfadado que tiró todas las cosas a su alrededor y decidió vengarse del ángel enviándole otro regalito.

_Estúpido ángel quien se cree que es? _

En ese instante aparecieron 3 leones hambrientos y listos para atacar a cualquier persona que se les cruzara por el camino.

"Quiero que maten a todos esos desgraciados! No quiero que quede nada!" ordenó Argus.

Los leones corrieron hacia su objetivo pero Gabriel apareció enfrente de ellos y los hizo desaparecer con sus poderes, algo que molestó mucho al trickster.

"GABRIEL, deja de entrometerte!"

"No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya!" exclamó el ángel.

Argus tomó la espada y trató de apuñalar a Gabriel una vez más pero éste lo evadió fácilmente y se burló de sus intentos.

"Qué pasa? Se te acabaron las ideas? Tendrás que probar otra cosa porque así no me matarás."

"Cállate! Voy acabar contigo!"

El trickster se puso en combate una vez más y hacía movimientos bruscos para lograr herir al ángel pero éste pudo evadir cada uno de los intentos por lo que decidió cambiar de estrategia. Argus se desvaneció en un segundo y logró aparecer detrás del ángel pero Gabriel se dio cuenta del movimiento y rápidamente giró para darle un puñetazo en la cara. Argus retrocedió y miraba a Gabriel con furia.

"Eres patético, ni siquiera sabes pelear sólo te gusta jugar sucio." declaró el ángel.

"Ya verás, te voy hacer picadillo!" gritó Argus limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

"Con esa forma de pelear no lograrás nada ya que conozco cada uno de tus fracasados movimientos."

"Eso no es cierto, estúpido! Conozco tu punto débil, ahora sólo me hace falta un poco de distracción." dijo Argus maliciosamente.

"No existirán más distracciones." Afirmó Gabriel.

"Eso lo veremos…."

Con un chasquido de dedos Argus hizo aparecer varias mujeres en bikini, lo que distrajo enormemente a Gabriel.

"Woohoo! De esto estaba hablando, algo creativo y original! Pero miren cuanta belleza…" declaró el ángel mientras observaba a la mujeres.

Las mujeres se acercaron al ángel y empezaron a coquetear con él. A Gabriel no le molestaba, de hecho estaba tratando de conquistarlas a todas.

Mientras tanto, Bobby, Cas y los hermanitos estaban observando desde un lugar cercano y no les agradó que el ángel estuviese totalmente distraído.

"Gabriel! Enfócate en el trickster, no dejes que esta situación te distraiga! No acabas de decir que no habrían más distracciones?" gritó Castiel.

"Cas tiene razón, no te distraigas!" exclamó Bobby.

El ángel se encontraba tan distraído que ni siquiera escuchó lo que Castiel y Bobby le habían gritado.

"No me hace caso, tengo que ir a advertirle." comentó Cas.

"Espera, no podemos separarnos! Eso es exactamente lo que busca el trickster."

"si tienes razón…"

En eso, una de las mujeres se acercó a Castiel y empezó a coquetear.

"Hola guapo, cómo te llamas?"

"ehh…Disculpe señorita pero no tenemos tiempo." respondió el ángel.

"Vamos dime tu nombre, no seas tímido." Insistió la mujer acercándose cada vez más al ángel.

Castiel se puso muy nervioso al grado que no podía hablar y tardó mucho en contestarle a la mujer.

"Lo lamento pero no puedo…"

"Claro que puedes lindo, a mi me encantan los hombres tímidos."

La mujer le tocó la mejilla y el ángel retrocedió tímidamente pero ella seguía acercándose.

Bobby y los hermanitos observaban la situación incómoda en la que se encontraba el ángel. El cazador sabía que Castiel necesitaba apurarse por lo que quiso intervenir pero Dean lo distrajo.

"Qué bonita chica! Ella es amiga de Cash? Cómo se llama?" preguntó el pequeño.

Bobby lo quedó viendo asombrado pues sabía que Dean le gustaba coquetear pero no se imaginó que a esta edad también era así.

"No deberías mirar, puedes perder la 'virginidad' de tus ojos." comentó Bobby tapándole los ojos al niño.

Sam los había escuchado y no sabía a qué se referían por lo que decidió salir de la duda.

"Tío que esh vigindad?"

_Rayos, estos niños hacen preguntas difíciles de contestar. _

Bobby decidió ignorar la pregunta y rápidamente le tapó los ojos a Sam con la otra mano.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Gabriel disfrutaba de toda la atención que recibía de las mujeres y se sentía tan bien que se le había olvidado por completo que el trickster había creado esta escena.

Argus miró esta situación como una buena oportunidad para matar al ángel, así que aprovechó que Gabriel se encontraba distraído para sacar la espada y acercarse por detrás del ángel.

Por suerte, Bobby se dio cuenta del movimiento que realizó el trickster y alertó a Castiel.

"Castiel, el trickster va a matar a Gabriel!"

El ángel que se encontraba "charlando" con la mujer inmediatamente volteó a ver a su hermano al escuchar las palabras del cazador y se sorprendió al ver que Argus estaba muy cerca de lograr su objetivo.

El trickster se acercó peligrosamente a Gabriel y estuvo a punto de matarlo pero Castiel apareció justo a tiempo y lo golpeó en el estómago.

Gabriel observó todo lo que había pasado y quedó viendo a Castiel sorprendido.

"Ese idiota casi me mata!"

"eso te pasa por andar de distraído! Concéntrate y deja de jugar!" reclamó Cas.

"Pues sí, pero debes admitir que teníamos una buen razón para distraernos"

"teníamos? De qué hablas?"

"Ay Castiel, no te hagas el inocente… crees que no te vi coqueteando con una de ellas?"

El ángel se puso rojito como un tomate y se quedó callado por unos segundos por lo que Gabriel empezó a burlarse.

"jajaja quién te mira Castiel, no me sabía esas actitudes tuyas."

# # # # # # # # #

Bobby se sintió aliviado al saber que los dos ángeles estaban bien pero le preocupó mucho cuando los dos empezaron a tener una conferencia sin darse cuenta de la situación.

"Rayos! Como se les ocurre hablar tanto en un momento así."

"Tío Bobby, el hombe malo se levantó!" exclamó Sam.

"Cash, el hombre malo! Cash!" gritó Dean tratando de advertir al ángel.

"CASTIEL!" gritó Bobby.

El trickster le lanzó un pedazo de metal a Castiel, lo que hizo que el ángel cayera al suelo de inmediato. Argus aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar su espada y corrió hacia Gabriel.

Al final sólo se vio la silueta de un hombre cayéndose al piso debido al dolor.

# # # # # # # # # #

_**A/N: *evade todas las cosas que le lanzan* No me maten por dejarlos en suspenso en el próximo capítulo sabrán que sucedió. **_

_**Les agradezco a todos los que comentan y espero leer otros más en este capítulo. **_

_**Respuestas a los comentarios: **_

_**Atenea: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, esas cosas pasan y lo peor es que a veces se arruinan cuando uno más las necesita… **_

_**Ay si Dean siempre tan buen hermano preocupándose por su Sammy y eso que él estaba herido pero eso no le importó. Nos vemos.**_

_**Rosa House Wilson: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y no te preocupes por Argus que tarde o temprano recibirá su merecido. Saludos : )**_

_**Vampirezsheperd023: Hola! Jajaja es que con Wikipedia nunca se sabe pero por lo menos es una fuente. **_

_**Jajaja tranquila, no te alteres! Qué bárbaro ese Argus como se atreve a interrumpir un momento tan tierno, pero ya va a recibir lo que decimos acá: "Jarabe de su propia medicina." **_

_**No te preocupes por la tardanza, me alegra que hayas comentado y estés pendiente de la historia. Voy a tratar de escribir otra historia con los Winchis aunque ahorita no te aseguro nada. Saludos y nos vemos : ) **_


	12. El regreso de los cazadores

_**A/N: *ojitos de cachorro lastimado, como los de Sammy.***_

_**Lamento mucho la demora! Yo sé que me tardé bastante pero no lo hice intencionalmente sino que he estado ocupada con mis estudios (trabajos, exposiciones y exámenes!). Estas semanas han sido difíciles y no he podido escribir nada, por esa razón les entrego tarde el capítulo. : (**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que leen, el solo hecho que hayan leído la historia significa mucho. Además quisiera agradecer a las personas que han comentado los capítulos anteriores, muchas gracias! han sido muy especiales : )**_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste el final de la historia y comenten sobre el capítulo, gracias una vez más y aquí se los dejo.**_

CAPÍTULO XII: EL REGRESO DE LOS CAZADORES 

Argus aprovechó que Castiel se encontraba en el piso para sacar la espada y agredir a Gabriel. Todos esperaban el golpe final, incluso los Winchester, quienes observaban con horror aquella escena en la que el ángel estaba a punto de morir.

El trickster sonría de satisfacción al ver que pronto lograría quitar de su camino al "estorbo" que arruinó sus planes, pero su sonrisa se vio opacada en el instante que se acercó al ángel. Argus quedó viendo a Gabriel con gran asombro y cayó de rodillas luego de que Castiel lo apuñalara por detrás con una estaca.

"Co- como es… posible…? Como… lo… logras..te?" preguntó el trickster en medio del dolor.

"Eso es sencillo, tú estabas tan enfocado en matarme que te olvidaste por completo que yo traía refuerzos, así que improvisamos un poco y al final te hicimos creer que estábamos distraídos." declaró Gabriel con una gran sonrisa.

"No pue- de … ser… todo fue… planeado?"

"Asi es… una vez que tú intentaras matar a Gabriel y te enfocaras solamente en él, yo aprovecharía la oportunidad para eliminarte." Afirmó Cas.

"Admítelo Argus, caíste en tu propio juego ya que tú nos querías distraer para matarnos y al final tú fuiste el distraído y el que mordió el polvo. " dijo Gabriel.

Con esas palabras el trickster desapareció de la escena y todas las cosas que había hecho regresaron a la normalidad como debe ser.

Bobby observó todos los acontecimientos y aun no podía creer que esos dos habían eliminado al trickster utilizando sus propios juegos. Seguidamente, dirigió su mirada a los hermanos y se sorprendió al verlos dormidos en su forma original. Estaba tan distraído viéndolos que no se dio cuenta cuando Castiel le colocó la mano en el hombro y pegó un tremendo salto debido al susto.

"Castiel! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso! Acaso me quieres matar de un paro cardíaco?"

"Esa no era mi intención" respondió Cas.

En ese momento Gabriel apareció y observó a los Winchester en el piso.

"hey abuelo, ya te fijaste que tienes dos bellas durmientes en el suelo?" se burló.

"Asi es… Sam y Dean regresaron a su forma original cuando mataron al trickster y se quedaron dormidos." respondió el cazador.

"Debemos despertarlos para que podamos salir de aquí." Comentó Castiel.

A Gabriel se le ocurrió una idea e inmediatamente detuvo a su hermano para poder tomar fotografías.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo? " preguntó Bobby alterado.

"No te preocupes, no les haré nada malo… llámalo un seguro."

"Un seguro? Eso me suena a un chantaje…Deja de hacer eso!" dijo Bobby tratando de quitarle la cámara.

"Vamos abuelo, no seas aguafiestas, sólo míralos que divertidos se ven."

"Él tiene razón Gabriel, no miro adecuado que trates de fotografiarlos así."

"Ay por favor Castiel! No tiene nada de malo en divertirse un poco."

El ángel se disponía a responderle cuando alguien los interrumpió.

"DISCULPEN, Pero aquí existen personas que tratan de dormir!"

Los tres adultos voltearon a ver hacia la dirección de la voz y observaron que Dean y Sam se encontraban despiertos.

"Sam, Dean! Qué bueno que despertaron, como se sienten?." preguntó Bobby.

"Para ser sincero, me siento como si hubiese bebido alcohol hasta vomitar." Respondió Dean.

El joven trató de levantarse pero Sam se agarró de él y los dos cayeron al piso, algo que le resultó muy gracioso a Gabriel y se empezó a reir muy fuerte.

"Sam! Qué te pasa? Me viste cara de bastón?" renegó Dean.

"Discúlpame pero no podía levantarme y tú eras el que estabas más cerca para apoyarme." Contestó el menor de los hermanos.

"jajaja miren a los nenes, tan emocionados están que ni siquiera se pueden levantar! A mí se me hace que los añitos ya están haciendo efecto en ustedes."

"Qué graciosito se nos puso el ángel… como se nota que nos extrañabas un montón." dijo Dean con sarcasmo.

"Ay por favor, lo que pasa es que ustedes son el entretenimiento porque se meten en unos problemas que da risa, sólo imagínate que pasaron de ser caza-bobos a mocosos y por último fueron animales de corral!"

"Cállate! Y quién dice que fuimos animales de corral?" declaró el joven cazador.

"Acaso no se acuerdan de nada de lo que pasó?" interrumpió Bobby.

Sam y Dean se quedaron viendo y fue el menor quién habló esta vez.

"Algunas cosas, pero no recordamos habernos convertido en animales."

"jajaja los convirtieron en cabras y andaban pegando patadas, incluso Castiel se llevó un regalo de ustedes!" se burló Gabriel.

"No digas tonterías, nosotros no hicimos nada malo." Renegó el mayor de los Winchester.

"De hecho, Gabriel tiene razón… El trickster los convirtió en cabras y nos costó controlarlos."

"Así es, pero les costó más cuando ustedes eran niños jajaja" resaltó Gabriel.

Los hermanos no lo podían creer y cuando se disponían a preguntar, Bobby interrumpió la conversación.

"No seas exagerado… es cierto que se nos dificultó un poco pero no es para tanto."

"Por favor abuelo, si parecías niñera a prueba de balas, solo te faltó andar los biberones como municiones y de Castiel no hablemos jajaja"

"De que hablas?" preguntó Sam.

"bueno para empezar, me confesó que estuvo a punto de mandarlos lejos porque ustedes no se decidían que querían comer!"

Dean quedó viendo a Cas sorprendido y éste simplemente dirigió su mirada disimuladamente hacia otro lado.

"Porque no dices nada Cas?"

"Si Castiel porque no les dices la verdad?" insistió Gabriel.

"No sé a qué te refieres" respondió el ángel.

"Te estás haciendo el inocente Cas? Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo."

El ángel de gabardina café se quedó callado por un momento y decidió contraatacar avisándoles a los Winchester acerca de los planes de Gabriel.

"Por lo menos no tuve la loca idea de tomarles fotografías para publicarlas quién sabe adonde."

Tanto Sam y Dean se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar las palabras de Castiel.

"QUEEEE? FOTOGRAFÍAS? DE QUÉ HABLAS?" preguntaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Gabriel les enseñó las fotos y los Winchester se quedaron estupefactos al ver las imágenes de ellos dormidos en el piso como lo hacían cuando eran más pequeños. Los dos se encontraban tan avergonzados que pasaron varios segundos antes de que pudiesen decir algo al respecto.

"Tienes que borrar estas fotos, me puedes arruinar mi reputación con las chicas." dijo Dean.

"Tú reputación con las chicas? Estas bromeando Dean? Preocúpate por lo que dirán los otros cazadores cuando vean esto!" contestó Sam.

"Lo único que les puedo decir es que ya son famosos en internet y todos van a saber de su pequeño incidente gracias a facebook! Qué genial no lo creen?" se burló Gabriel.

"QUEE? Fuiste capaz de subir estas fotos tan rápido? Pero a qué hora subiste esto?" preguntó Sam.

"Todavía no lo he hecho pero ahorita las subo!"

"Ni lo pienses cabezón, no dejaremos que subas esas fotos a…. adonde dijo que las iba a subir?" preguntó Dean.

"A facebook Dean." Respondió Sam.

"Pues si a facebook!"

"Gabriel, tienes que quitar esas fotos de facebook! Qué te pasa? No nos puedes hacer eso!" se quejaba Sam.

"No lo haré! Es muy divertido burlarme de ustedes…"

"Déjate de cosas, dame esa cámara!" exigió el mayor de los Winchester.

"No te la daré!"

Los Winchester trataban de quitarle la cámara a Gabriel pero no tenían éxito, así que decidieron agarrarlo entre los dos para poder quitársela.

"No sé si realmente regresaron a la normalidad porque aún actúan como niños." Comentó Castiel.

"Tienes razón, parece ser que algunas cosas no cambian, aunque me alegro que los dos sean adultos de nuevo, porque no sé cuantas canas me hubiesen salido si se quedaban como niños." dijo Bobby con una sonrisa.

El atardecer desaparecía lentamente anunciando la llegada de la noche y los cazadores sólo podían recordar aquella experiencia que vivieron debido al trickster, pero de lo que si estaban seguros es que no la iban a olvidar en un buen tiempo.

THE END

_**A/N: Bueno ese es el final amigos (as)! Les agradezco una vez más por leer la historia y me disculpo por el tiempo que me tomé en subirlo. **_

_**Mil gracias por ser tan especiales, nos vemos : )**_

_**Respuestas a los comentarios:**_

_**Sammynanci: Hola!**_

_**jajaja me alegro que te hayan gustado varias partes del capítulo y lamento mucho la demora. **_

_**La verdad es que me gustaría escribir otra historia de los Winchis pero pienso hacerla más adelante y con un poco más de tiempo. Cualquier cosa te avisaría ok? **_

_**También me gustaría leer otra de tus historias porque me encanta el brotherly love, así que espero que sigamos en comunicación! **_

_**Gracias por haber comentado y estar pendiente de la historia.**_

_**Cuídate y saludos!**_

_**Vampirezsheperd023: Hola!**_

_**Pues dejame decirte que a Dean se le nota que fue coqueto desde pequeño y a Castiel le da pánico hablar con las mujeres pero bien que se entretuvo un rato con una de ellas XD**_

_**Te alegraste mucho cuando supiste que había sido Argus el que cayó al suelo verdad? Te dije que iba a recibir su merecido ya que no se puede meter con los Winchis! Pero por lo menos ya no los va a molestar.**_

_**Gracias por haber comentado en los capítulos y por seguir pendiente de la historia durante todo este tiempo, espero que sigamos en contacto : )**_

_**Abrazos y saludos! : )**_

_**Rosa House Wilson: Hola! Parece ser que se te cumplió el deseo porque Argus recibió su merecido y ya no va a poder molestar a los hermanos. Es verdad que me gusta el suspenso pero no soy capaz de matar a Dean, , Gabriel o Bobby, ellos son personajes geniales y es cierto que los hago sufrir con las bromas pero no llego hasta ese extremo jejeje :P Gracias por tu comentario y hasta pronto!**_

_**Atenea: Hola! **_

_**Jajaja tienes razón si no fuera por Bobby quién sabe en qué líos se hubiesen metido… él es la voz de la razón : P En cuanto a Gabriel, él es un coqueto por excelencia y le encanta ser el centro de atención así que no te extrañes que él haya caído en ese truco.**_

_**Gracias por comentar y nos vemos! : )**_


End file.
